


Let's Talk About Business (Over Coffee)

by EmoBean



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coffee, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Shy Gerard Way, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoBean/pseuds/EmoBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank never thought that he'd wake up in a coffeehouse, in front of a beautiful boy, who would later up-end his boring business lifestyle and show him true compassion. The catch is, Gerard doesn't have a home. It must be fate that Frank does.</p>
<p>If you hate having to put up with loads of boring chapters just to find smut, this is the story for you. I upload regularly and I add smut to almost every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cab Me In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> First fancfiction! Looking for an editor. A bit of smut next chapter.  
> -D

Frank was getting sick of waiting. He remembered arriving at around 12, broad daylight, attempting to sneak in a coffee before attending a dinner party at 6. He had dozed off, slouched in the booth, awaiting his order, and had awoken with a still missing soy latte, and a barren coffee house. He couldn't see anyone at the counter as he glanced up, eyes skirting the bare countertops, lacking a paper cup with steaming relief inside.

Glancing around to check no-one was there, he started quietly singing a song - air guitar under the table and his feet drumming a beat. He thought 'why not, no one is around to hear'. The half-assed concert finished when footsteps approached from the back room and stopped his jam, fearful of a public show or ridicule, regaining his composure as he prepared to reorder his drink.

What he did not expect, was a younger man with flaming red strands, pale skin and long lashes. His breathing hitched, hazel tracing the sillouhette of his lithe body. The muscles around his heart began to tighten as he drank in the figure in front of him. He looked 19, 20 maybe, but was only a few inches shorter than the older man, despite Frank being 24. 

Frank realised he was basically eye-raping the poor boy, and decided to explain his motives before someone blew a whistle or called the police.

"Ah, sorry, I was just wondering where that soy latte got off to..." Frank started. "But I guess now I have something better to drink." Frank liked to pride himself in his flirting, being quite skilled at the art of seducing both men and women (he had no preference). This red haired beauty was no exception, being reduced to a puddle of shivering innocence just from Frank's words. 

"Oh, sorry sir. Soy latte, right?" Franks' mind and pants jumped at the s word falling through the thin lips of his next catch, effectively making him forget there was a question. The boy gave a knowing smirk at his lack of reply. "I'll whip one up for you in a minute." He turned to the machines as they started whirring and winding before Gerard poured the contents into a medium paper cup, handing it to the mysterious man in front of him. "That will be five d-dollars, thankyou." Gerard cringed at the mistake in his speech, but Frank found it quite endearing. Frank digged through his pockets, producing a ten dollar bill.

Gerard grasped it firmly, gasping as his fingertips grazed the older man's palm.

"Thankyou..." Frank peered at his nametag. "...Gerard. Keep the change." He visibly shivered at the mention of his name, heat rising to his cheeks as the stranger gave him a knowing smirk. Gerard's eyes darted away from the man and down to his watch.

"Shoot, it's closing time, sir." There's that simple word that would've seemed innocent falling from anyones mouth, but caused a southern uprising in Frank's body when Gerard uttered the words. "You should- uh, you should probably leave." The boy effectively snapped Frank from his thoughts.

Frank turned away for a moment. After a few moments of sipping, faced away from Gerard, Frank produced a marker and drew his digits upon the flimsy surface of the coffee lid, placing it back on the counter in front of the shaking teenager.

Gerard looked down at the coffee cup, displaying the words 'call me', and a cute winky face, along with his name and number. His heart swirled and his mind ached at the thought of someone being interested in him. How could Frank have any interest in Gerard? He should try and keep his distance from him, he was damaged goods after all. His mind flickered back to the small details of Frank. His suit, his black amex he had flashed -in place of the pocket change he had given him- to Gerard's coworker when originally paying, his shiny silver watch, his sly smirk. 

He knew Frank was a cocky business owner with no heart, so it's best to play it safe, right? He thought as he wastched him turn his back and exit the cafe, thoughts swirling in his head, cut short by the small bell signalling his departure. He didn't want to be rude and ignore him. Maybe one text wouldn't hurt, just to say hello, of course.

***

Frank had been at this dinner party too long. A friend of a friend had organised it, and it was such a drag. His thoughts returned to Gerard. The flame haired younger male that had captured his attention. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, flustering himself just at the thought of him. He wouldn't rest until he had Gerard to hims-

"-having fun? Frank?" It was Ray, and he seemed to have noticed Franks composure, or more the lack of it. "Whatcha thinking about Frankie?" He cringed at the nickname.

"Nothing important." Frank knew that was a lie, and could barely stop himself from cringing. Gerard was important. One day he hoped he'd be able to tell him that over and over. Ray gave him a look, clearly saying he didn't believe his bullshit. Silence fell upon them, and Frank knew that this was Ray's way of getting him to talk.

He finally cracked. "Ok... there's this cashier I met, he works at the coffee place a street over from my house. And he's cute, like really cute, and I gave him my number and stuff but now I'm scared because what if he doesn't text me? Like, he seems amazing, and different, and I want that, but how do I get him?" Ray stayed silent, Frank realising he had just blurted out way too much information. 

After some thinking, Ray decided to share his opinion, Frank obviously needing it. "Money isn't an issue for you, obviously, so why don't you ask him what he's into the next time you see him or he texts you, and then whisk him away to a place he likes? Or take him to dinner? But make sure he agrees with where you're going, it's hard to date someone once you have a restraining order." Frank nodded slowly.

"...I guess so. Well, I'm leaving this hell hole. Tell Bob I said thanks for the party." Without waiting for a reply, Frank turned on his heel and exited the high rise building, walking over to the limousine idling on the curb. 

Opening the door, he sat on the plush leather. "Where to, sir?" Frank's driver inquired. The word felt boring coming from his servants' lips, and not his lips, Gerard's lips. The things he could do to those lips, the thought crossed his mind way too often in this short day. His pocket buzzed.

"One second George." He rustled his phone out of his pocket. Hello? Is this Frank? Gerard. He had texted him. A grin emerged on Franks' face as he typed a quick reply.  
Yes it is, babe.

Gerard blushed deeply at the name Frank had called him. His heart tightened as he thought of the affection conveyed through text. Pulling his hood over his head, he shivered as the cold air whisked over his exposed face. He trudged further down the street, glancing at green-tinted directions with bold white letters, trying to figure out his way home. 

What are you doing? x

He was caught off guard by the question. Walking. You? He barely refrained from adding a cross, scared of future rejection. There's always rejection in this world. 

Gerard is officially lost, so he decided to invest more interest in the conversation rather than acknowledge the fact that he didn't know where the hell he was.

Frank almost fist pumped at the convenience, but refrained from doing so in fear of looking like an idiot, instead quickly grasping the sides of his black jeans to allieviate tension. It was the perfect opportunity to play the knight in shining armor, so convenient. 

His fingers worked fast at the glass screen, accidentally mis-typing before correcting his errors. Driving :-) Where are you? He waited for a while, sensing Gerards' hesitation over text. Why would he reply after all? He just met him today. His phone lit up, making him grin as he read Gerard's whereabouts, relaying the message to his driver.

Gerard was confused by Frank's absence, writing it off as his arrival home, or wherever he was going. He looked up at the street sign, wondering how he could get to his new home.   
Within minutes of pacing the street up and down, he saw a long dark vehicle turn the corner, tire treads croaking against the drenched and weeping tarmac. His heart lurched at the prospect of meeting the man once again, straightening his drenched hair in hope of gaining aesthetic appeal.

Frank spotted the shivering teen perched on the curb, eagerly bobbing up in down in hope for a dry space. 

Parking alongside the edge of the road, the luxurious vehicle grinded to a halt.

"Hello, Gerard."


	2. Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard likes to sing, Frank likes to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter. Breakfast and a lil drama.

Frank decided to interrogate Gerard. "So Gerard, do you want me to drop you back to yours, or do you want to go for a drive around town?" His eyes widened slightly at the question, Frank chosing to ignore it.  
"Uh- I mean, a drive sounds... nice." Frank grinned, patting the beauty on the knee, chuckling to himself as Gerard jumped at the touch, but still not attempting to move away.

"Awesome! Take us down my favourite route, George." The driver nodded, leaving Gerard impressed at how respectful the employee was. Frank must be very influential, he concluded.

Guilt stabbed him straight through his heart as he recalled the conversation. He had given Frank the impression that he had a home, a place to go back to, when in reality he lived in alleys, working and scavenging in hopes of affording a home in his rich surroundings.

Glancing at Frank, he decided it wasn't an important fact- for now. Frank can remain naive. He watched as the man stared out the fogged glass, wiping his clammy palms against his jeans and averting his gaze as Frank's attention diverted from the scenery back to Gerard.

"So, Gee, where do you live?" His fear intensified so greatly that it masked his feelings he got from the pet name. He scanned his head for a fake address.

"Um... a few streets down from the... coffee house!" He choked out, hoping the half-assed lie would be bought. Frank crossed his arms, tucking one leg under the other whilst raising an eyebrow.

Shit, he didn't buy it. "The apartment block there, y'know, the nice one." He began to slowly shrink into himself, fearful of a sudden outburst or reaction from the male figure perched on the edge of the leather seat.  
He leaned forward, slowly, intimidating. A movement he learned from years of dealing with other men of power. It was his way of getting the answer he wanted, when he wanted.

Gerard seemed frazzled, scared even. "I- I don't have one." He hunched over.

"Oh." Frank's delicate blood-pumping muscle shattered in his chest as all the pieces fit together perfectly in his mind. The unkempt manner of his hair, the bright hair job a well pieced together facade, his ratty converse that had seen years of dangerous streets. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to press so much-" Gerard cut him off.

"It's fine, really Frankie." The smile that came from the pet name left Gerard breathless. "It's not too hard of a life, I live in a nice street... kind of. And I have a friend who lives a few away, just like me." He hung his head in shame, dodging eye contact coming from the other limo occupant.

Frank spoke up, breaking the silence. "You don't deserve such a rough lifestyle. Come home and stay with me, for the night." Gerard visibly perked up, meeting Frank's gaze with bright eyes.  
"Um, I don't want to overstay my welcome-" Gerard began. 

"Nonscence, Gee! It's just one night, you can have a shower and I can get George to grab some clothes your size." George gave a nod of approval. "I mean, I can always just drop you back to your alley..." Frank's point really hit home at that point, Gerard no choice but to agree.

"A shower sounds nice." 

***  
Gerard sung. In the shower. Something he had not done in years.

Sure, he spared himself the luxury of taking a bus to a public shower, or running water over his hair from a stormwater tap, but here he was, lathered up and almost flinching under the slightly too hot jet.  
"There are no raindrops on roses..." He belted, unaware of Frank, perched upon his bed, intently listening to the melodic tones of his voice. Unfortunately for Frank, showers that come from heaven don't last forever, his train of thought being broken by the lack of water hitting slippery tile.

The mahogany door swung open, steam rolling out from the doorway as Gerard emerged, white towel wrapped low on his hips. He let out a surprised yelp upon spotting Frank, turning away with a red face. "Frank, I'm naked!" Gerard exclaimed.

"Shame." Frank smoothly replied, lifting the pile of black clothing and presenting it to Gerard, who looked over his shoulder at the gift. He noticed a bottle of expensive cologne resting on it.  
"Th-thanks, Frankie." Gerard twirled his finger around, Frank taking it as a symbol to turn away from him so he wouldn't watch him change.

"You have ten seconds before I turn around." He said playfully, listening to Gerard scramble to find his underwear. Frank made sure it was tucked inside the shirt. Ok, he was a bit of a perv for doing that, but he couldn't help it. 

"Yes!" Gerard triumphed, he no doubt had located the briefs and the sound of stomping indicated his attempt at trying to get them on.

"Three." Gerard gasped loudly as Frank heard the sound of a zipper being pulled, grunting emanating from behind him as Gerard tried to shimmy the jeans on.

"Two-one-zero!" 

"Hey! That's not fair!" Gerard yelped as Frank counted down abnormally fast. He watched the older man turn back around, eyes roaming up and down his half naked figure, fly undone and button unpopped. Hazel eyes lingered when they reached the thin trail of hair disappearing into the waistband of his underwear.

"Jesus, Gee." Frank's breathing quickened as he stepped closer. Gerard hastily attempted to do the button up, sweaty fingers slipping against the smooth metal button.

"Here, let me." Frank stepped within a foot of Gerard, warily reaching down to either side of the gash in the pants, tugging them together, hands lingering at the button and fly. Gerard's adams apple bobbed as he gulped, clearly aroused by an attractive man being so close to him, so close to touching him.

Gerard rarely touched himself. Allowing oneself to indulge in the act without any privacy was like hanging a neon sign over his head with the words 'rape me' scrawled in bulb. Years of pent up lust angrily reared it's head, leaving him flustered and blushing as his obvious erection began to tent the crotch of his pants.

Frank, being the tease he was, decided to try his boundaries. "I'm going to have a shower... and scrub every inch of my skin." He smirked. "Every. Inch. Of it." Gerard whimpered, beyond aroused as Frank began to move away slowly.

The younger male mistakingly made a noise of protest, Frank chuckling to himself as he realised that this boy was wrapped around his fingers. Teasingly, he leaned over, directly in front of Gerard's crotch, picking up the bottle of cologne.

Gerard's mind whirred at a million miles an hour, thinking deliciously about Frank's position. Screwing off the cap, Frank dapped the cologne onto his hands, reaching up and placing one hand onto the delicate curve of his neck, rubbing the scent further into the pale, vulnerable flesh.

Whimpers echoed through the room as Gerard leaned into the touch, Frank using his other scented hand to wipe across his chest. He moved his hand lower with every light circle, lower, lower... Until he reached the band of his underwear, teasingly rubbing his fingertip along the edge of it. Gerard gasped the other man's name out, the word going directly to his crotch, hardening him instantly.

As much as Frank wanted to enjoy this, it was not a part of his plan. His hand travelled back up his chest, then retracted altogether. "Goodnight, Gee." He quickly vacated the room, leaving the young man alone with his thoughts.


	3. Never Leave Your Door Ajar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is a snoopy mofo and frank is terrible at shutting doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support :) i might write another chapter before i fall asleep tonight, but dont get your hopes up. sorry for not making it 2000 words but ive had a bit of trouble cranking out some smutty sentences.
> 
> -D ;)

Gerard decided to lay on the plush bed, attempting to find a comfortable spot after the odd confrontation that left him so breathless. He was so used to the harsh wet carpeted confines that was his home, located behind a dumpster in the far back of the dangerous alley that it was difficult to get to sleep on the white marshmallow of a bed.

Grunting, he decided he was going to sleep on the couch. Maybe he might be a little more comfortable on the harder surface. Dragging the small blanket at the end of his bed over his shoulder, he pushed the heavy dark-wooded door open, turning left down the large corridor.

The plush red carpet below his feet helped to mask the sounds of his steps as his slender figure disappeared around yet another corner. He soon realised his mistake, declaring this place a rabbit warren, and decided to retrace his steps before he got lost.

His eyes studded the carpet below him as he walked back the way he came, coming across a small sliver of yellow light. Following the triangle to his left, he realised it was coming from the door next to him, left ever so slightly ajar.

Gerard slowly crept towards the open door, realising he was being a creep, but dismissing the thought with another, that the room was most likely empty.  
The room was certainly not empty.

***

Frank had never been so sexually fixated on one person. He had plenty of reason to be, Gerard's thin sinful lips and the obscene way he gasped Frank's name, almost begging Frank to ravish him.

But he would never stay if they had a one night stand, Frank didn't want Gerard to go back to the streets either. He knows he can't just make the red-haired boy stay. He'd have to coax and tease the boy into not leaving. It was tricky, yes, and not entirely conventional, but the last thing Frank wanted was to be left in this house alone again without anyone to share his life or money with.

Frank trudged down the hall to his room, sighing as he closed the door shut with his foot, not noticing the lack of noise indicating it was closed.

Thoughts of Gerard swarmed his mind as he took off his shirt and pants, skipping the process of showering, brushing his teeth and changing. He sat up against the bedhead, trying to resist the need to touch himself.

Grunting in frustration as more thoughts flooded him, thoughts Gerard on his knees, bent over the oak desk in the top of his company tower, Gerard moaning beneath him, gasping his name as he-

He cut his own thoughts off as his hand instinctively reached down, rubbing himself over the front of his cotton underwear. 

Frank was so fucked, he thought. Reaching his hand into his underwear, he tentatively stroked his thumb over the  glistening head, eyes widening at the touch as he reached down further. Pushing his underwear far enough down, his member sprang out, heavy and angry looking as it hit him in the stomach. Curling his fingers around it, imagining how tight Gerard would be, he stroked down slowly, reaching the hilt before pulling back up.

"Jeez, Gee... f-fuck." He must admit, he was being a bit loud. But Gerard's room was a fair ways down the hall, leaving him enough quiet to carry out the act in peace.

Frank's hand tightened, strokes becoming heavier as time went on. His hand made a circle with his thumb and pointer, imagining it was Gerard's mouth as it went up and down Frank's hard shaft. Thoughts getting filthier and filthier as he continued the strokes of his hand, hips tittering at the strong grip he has around himself. 

Grunting, he slowed down his movements as he struggled not to rush, feeling like a teenage boy who can't last a minute. Losing his patience, his hand tightened, regaining its' original speed as he let out a harsh moan, the sound piercing the quiet room as he started to reach his peak.

Hips stuttering, starting to thrust up into his hand in impatience, lungs laboring to prevent him from passing out.

"F-fuck." He was close, so close to the goodness that was finishing. "Gerard, oh god..." He yelled, long ropes of white flying onto his chest, coating his hands as he continued to work through his delicious orgasm. He collapsed, cock still leaking as he reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the box of tissues and wiping himself, utterly spent.

Little did he know, the door wasn't shut entirely, and a thin figure was creeping back down the hall.

Gerard was shocked to say the least, and turned on. He realised he wasn't skillful enough to achieve something as great as Frank just had. He deviously planned a way to seduce the older businessman into helping him, loving him.

It was tricky, yes, and not entirely conventional, but the last thing Gerard wanted was to be on the streets, alone again without anyone to shelter or protect him.

The only trouble he had now was his growing problem. He decided to leave it, getting some shut-eye and hoping it was gone by the morning.

***

It wasn't gone by the morning. Gerard had to work at the desolate coffee house today, and his shift started at ten. The tight jeans Frank had placed in his hands the night before were now creating a serious problem. What if Frank saw him in such a vulnerable state?

He didn't have enough time to put his current plan into action, so he decided to bite the bullet and just leave, hopefully not running into Frank during his departure.

His thoughts were broken by a knock at his door. His heart rate spiked, eyes widening as he fumbled around, rolling off his bed with a loud thud.

"Gee, are you okay?!" Frank had opened the door and dashed over to the boy on the floor, worrying that he had hurt himself.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, you can go." Gerard insisted, remaining on his stomach so Frank couldn't spot his obvious hard-on. Whimpering as his dick pressed against the plush carpet beneath him.

Frank knew there was something wrong with him, kneeling down beside him and attempting to roll the flushed boy over. "Seriously Frank, I'm fine. I need to get ready for work-"

Frank had successfully rolled the boy over, eyes darting down as he realised his beautiful mistake. Poor Gee didn't help himself last night, like Frank had expected.

"I'm... sorry Gee, I didn't mean to torture you-" Frank shot out quickly, regret passing over his unmarred face.

Gerard cut him off by raising his hand. "Do you... need help?" Gerard blushed at the answer. Yes, he was thinking, yes. He needed help with so many things. Instead of speaking his thoughts, he leaned up to Frank's ear.

"I'm off limits... pretty boy." Frank hardened instantly, groaning as Gerard's tongue traced the shell of his ear.

All of a sudden, Gerard stood up, straightening his shirt and grabbing his apron. Frank realised he was leaving for work.

"Thanks... for letting me stay, that was very nice of you to offer your home... to me and all that." He backed towards the open door.

"George will take you to work. It was no problem Gee, it was actually a favour you did for me... This house is very big, and it felt so much... better with you there." Gerard caught a bit of hidden meaning, blushing as his mind brought images of the night before to the front of his vision. "By the way, Gee, how old are you?"

"I'm turning 19 next week. I'll see you around."


	4. Tabitha The Bitchy Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha is jealous, there's a fall out boy couple and josh is a coffee house cashier with gerard. yw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading :)

The limousine ride to work was short. Gerard felt like he probably shouldn't engage with someone who was alike to a servant, but couldn't help his curious nature.

"So... George, can you tell me about Frank?" Gerard made eye contact with the driver through the rear view mirror.  
The vehicle turned left. "What would you like to know?"

"Uh.. what have... um, has he dated anyone?" Gerard feared the answer, scared of having to compete with someone who was prettier or nicer than he was.

"He was engaged actually, she was quite the looker, too." Gerard's eyes, and heart, fell. "Sorry, sir."

"It's fine, really George. And call me Gerard, please." George nodded. His surroundings became more familiar as they approached closer to his work. 

"Mr. Iero is quite fond of you. I don't enjoy the thought of you two terminating your aquaintance-ship." Gerard somehow made sense of his complex sentence structure.

Me too, he thought. Me too. Hopefully his plan of seduction works out.

"Thankyou for the drive, George." Gerard didn't wait for him to open his door, sprinting into the establishment as quick as he can.  
He sighed in relief as he found his coworker, drinking a coffee in a booth by the front window. "Hey, Gerard!" Josh exclaimed, abandoning his cup of coffee so he could engage in a handshake, filled with clicking, weird motions and slapping eachother on the back.

"What's news man? Last time I was here, it was just you and that rich dude. He was pretty cute, d'you get in?" Gerard's jaw fell open.

"No! Oh my god, Josh! Far out." A noticable blush fell across his cheeks. "He brought me to his house. I showered, got some cologne-"

"Did you guys do it?" Gerard should've expected his bluntness. It was just so Josh. He couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Uh, not really..." Josh scoffed.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Gerard spent a while trying to think if he should or should not tell Josh about... the incident. "Spit it out, c'mon!"

"He was teasing me... and I like, riled him up. Then later I walked in on him... jerking it and moaning my name."

"Oh, well, that's normal." Yet again, he could not understand if he was joking.

A small bell alerted them to a customer, Gerard dashing over the counter in hopes of not being viewed as a break-taking slacker.

"Oh, hey babe." Frank said. Josh started making obscene hand gestures behind Frank, kissy faces, weird slapping gestures and things that are downright sexual. 

It was hard enough already to keep a straight face, but Frank leaning over the counter in such a handsome manner made Gerard's face move into an expression that he hoped wouldn't look like a constipated walrus.

"I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me back to my office after you were done with your shift... or before, so you can help me lock up and all..." Gerard swooned, feeling weak at the knees and having to grip the cash register so he wouldn't fall. 

"Uh, s-sure. Um, can you cover for me if the boss drops by, Josh?" He prayed the muscular figure wouldn't say something smart or quite potentially embarrassing. 

"Sure can, have fun on your date." Gerard's eyes widened as he made a noise of protest.

"We sure will, won't we, Gee?" Josh giggled like a schoolgirl as he noticed the nickname.

"It's not a date." Gerard grumbled as he removed his apron, hanging it on the hook as he followed behind the chuckling man.

***

"Woah." Gerard gasped as the limousine pulled up in front of a massive sky-rise building, 'Iero Investing' plastered along the top of it in formal block lettering, officially labeling the building as Frank's. 

Frank opens the door for Gerard, popping an umbrella open (as it is now raining) and holding it over him like a gentleman, leading Gerard over the wet pavement and through the glass revolving doors.

A woman recognises Frank instantly, urging a few people to take his rain-laden stuff. Someone reaches over and grabs Gerard's flimsy wet coat off of him, whisking it away to somewhere unknown.

"You have three phone calls, one from Mr. Toro and two from potential investments. Around eight people asked for you today, but i dismissed all of them except Mr. Wentz and Mr. Stump, who both came together. They're in the cafe waiting for you right now." A short blonde woman fired out quickly. Frank nodded. Gerard didn't understand how he could've understood all of it. 

"Thank-you, Tabitha," Gerard mentally scowled at how kind Frank was being to the beautiful young lady, knowing females were also Frank's cup of tea. "Please direct Gerard to the office while I go and chat for a minute in the cafe." Frank turned to Gerard. "Are you okay with that, Gee Bear?" Gerard blushed at the pet name, catching a glare from a jealous Tabitha.

"Yes, thank you, Frankie." He leaned up, kissing the older man on the cheek, "I'll be waiting for you up in your office." Gerard winked, following a now flustered secretary.

"So, Gerard, let's lay down some rules." Tabitha said once they entered the elevator, clicking the level 52 button. "Frank... is going through a stage right now... where he likes men, I think you've gathered that much."

Gerard was confused as to where this conversation.

"It's not that he's... gay, he's just a bit confused at the moment. I'm sure he'll come to the right side soon." Gerard's brow furrowed, facing the woman front on as they approached the top floor.

"You're right, Frank isn't 100% gay, but he is bisexual, and slowly turning gay. Probably because he's around snooty, bitchy, jealous and hateful women like you." The elevator dinged, doors opening as Gerard sauntered out with a new-found confidence, walking past reception and barging straight through the elegant modern door, the receptionists protests cut off by the shutting of the door.

Gerard needed to seduce Frank before Tabitha did, and unfortunately for her, Gerard was a master of innocence, using it to get food or money sometimes.

"So sorry about that, my friends were just announcing their engagement!" Frank burst in, grinning widely. Gerard cheered, 'accidentally' knocking over some pens and bending down to reach them.

Frank could tell that Gerard did that on purpose, but before he could point it out or complain (not that he would) Gerard was bent over, picking up the pens, giving Frank a delicious view. Frank's office sex fantasy rearing it's ugly head.

Gerard heard a noticeable groan coming from behind him as he picked up the last pen, bending over the desk to put them away in the right spot. Frank couldn't stop himself, moving behind Gerard.

Gerard had him where he wanted. Pretending not to know where he was, he bent back a bit. "Oops! Sorry Frankie." Frank growled in response.

"You aren't sorry one bit, slut." Frank whispered in his ear, thrusting his hardened crotch to meet up with Gerard's ass. He was in heaven, hearing the soft gasp and moan retreat from his mouth, wanting to hear Gerard's screams and groans.

Grabbing onto his hips he ground into him, the sounds falling from the boy beneath him gaining in volume and erotica. "F-frank, we should l-lock up... fuck, Frankie!" Gerard gasped out as Frank delivered a particularly harsh thrust, Gerard's dick pressing into the cold oak beneath him.

"God, Gee Bear, I've had so many fantasies about doing this. You, bent over this desk like the whore you are." Gerard's face pressed up against the desk.

"I know, I watched you last night." It slipped out of Gerard's mouth, Frank's hand winding into the red hairs on his head and tugging up, arching Gerard's back and thrusting hard.

"So you watched me? You perv. Just sooo obsessed with me, and my massive cock." Gerard groaned from the sharp tug Frank just delivered.

"It's not that big." Frank's actions stopped, stepping away for a moment. Gerard turned around in confusion. Frank placed his hands on his shoulders, pushing Gerard down onto his knees.

"Do you want to see up close, Gee baby?" Frank's hand moved down to caress Gerard's pale skin. Gerard nodded, speechless as Frank popped the buttons of his fancy black jeans, pulling the fly down. Gerard reached up, tracing a tentative finger over the bulge, indulging in Frank's low, manly groan.

Slowly reaching up to the waistband, Gerard pulled down the elastic.

Frank's cock slapped Gerard in the chin awkwardly as it sprung out of Frank's underwear, causing Frank to gasp at the touch and the cool air. Gerard curled his fingers around the heavy, velvety shaft, watching in awe as a bead of liquid appeared at the slit. Gerard's tongue snaked out, tasting the heady liquid.

Frank gasped. "Gee, Gee, slow down, you're gonna, ah." Gerard ignored Frank's urgency, pumping his hand inexpertly up and down, just so he could draw more moans out of Frank's now-red lips, coloured from biting. 

Gerard studied the skin, licking the tip of his tongue up against the vein, loving the weight and heat. It throbbed under his grip, Frank's moans accelerating. "Gee, please, s-slow down, I want to last, ohhh." Frank let out a particularly loud groan, panting profusely.

"You going to cum in my mouth, Frankie? Come on, cum on my whore face." Frank moaned out his name rather loudly, hips stuttering in Gerard's vice grip, white stripes painting Gerard's beautiful, innocent face. Some gets in his eyelashes, on his cheeks, dribbling down his chin. 

"Fuck, Gee." Frank walked over to a table on the side of the room, turning around to find Gerard with two fingers in his mouth, sucking what appeared to be Frank's seed off of his own fingers. "Geez, can I help you clean up?" Gerard nodded, presenting his face to Frank, almost purring in approval at the attention he was giving him.

Frank threw the tissues in the bin, helping Gerard to his feet.

"I realised something." Gerard braved out. "We've... uh, we've never kissed." He blushed, looking down at the grey carpet of Frank's office. Fingers grasped his chin before bringing his lips to Frank's, gasping at the contact and melting into Frank as he brought him closer together, lips moving in synchronization.

Gerard's first kiss was certainly the best one he will ever have. His heart flooded with emotion at the prospect of loving this man some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oMg I mEntIOneD twEnty OnE piLoTS (you're welcome).
> 
> This chapter took a while to crank out because i'm tired and i wasn't thinking about it in a positive manner just so i could go ahead and play sims, anyway, a large portion was unsaved so i lost 500 words :( i think it was replaced by 100 because i have a bad memory.


	5. Things Were Great, Then Then They Got Bad, Then Frank Made It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Tabitha have another run-in. Frank takes Gerard out to dinner and to the shops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one for fun!!! yayyy!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm not going to update on the 28th and 29th because im seeing frank iero at his sydney signing (omggggggggggg) and my bday is on the 29th.

"Just wait in reception, Gee Baby, while I sort out some things." Gerard nodded, taking a seat on the chair in Frank's private reception. 

"Hello, 'Gee Baby'." Gerard shrank up at the venom lacing the tone, view swiveling until a blonde-haired beauty came into view, strutting and scowling in circles around the chair Gerard was sitting in with obvious intent. "How much did you pay 'Frankie' this time? I reckon you'd be worth at least..." She bent over, taking him by his feminine jaw and mock-scrutinizing him. "...a measly twenty dollars." 

Gerard felt weak on the inside. The words spilling from her snake lips may not be true in a literal sense, but Gerard knew Frank was only sheltering him in return for pleasing him sexually. In a way, it was like prostitution, as much as Gerard hated the thought.

"Please leave, F-frank will be back any moment now." She threw her head back, cackling at Gerard's weak excuse.

"Did he tell you that we totally boned?" Gerard froze. "Oh yeah, that really gets to you. The thought of my perfect hands on such a perfect man?" She scoffed. "And to think that you thought you were worthy enough of him sparing any emotion. It makes me laugh." Gerard refused to believe her words, tears threatening to pool in his eyes as he clenched his fist harder.

"Leave me alo-one." His voice trembling from the onslaught of comments directed at him. 

"Oh, poor baby. Grow up." She spat. "The world isn't fair, and sooner or later you're going to have to come to terms with the fact that this situation is temporary. Then he'll send you back to whatever sewer you came from."

Gerard stared out the window, tears pooling orange from the light of the sunset permeating through them. Tabitha waved a goodbye, heels clacking against the marble flooring as she sped away, hopping into a nice-ish sports car, leaving with a rev of the engine and the screeching of tires.

"Hey Gee, sorry about that, I was just-" Frank took in Gerard's frazzled appearance, fists tightening by his sides as he stormed over to Gerard. "What happened to make you so upset, honey bee? I swear, I'll fuck them up-"

Gerard laughed. "It's really nothing, Frankie. I'm just so glad to be here, instead of out there alone. I'm just sad to be returning home, y'know?" Frank's eyes bugged, taking the younger boy's soft hands in his rough ones. 

"Who said you were going 'home'?" Gerard shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, I was going to take you late-night shopping. I know a few people around town who can do you wonders, then we can go to dinner." Frank surveyed his face for any sign of approval.

"That sounds n-nice." Frank beamed.

"Excellent! Let's go!" He grabbed his hand, tugging him through the revolving doors where he entered hours before. Opening the door and holding it for Gerard, he climbed in behind him.  
"To my favourite hairdresser, George." Frank glanced at his watch. "And try and make it snappy please, it's 4:30 and it closes in 45." George nodded.

"Right away, sir." Frank sat back after flicking up the privacy barrier as the luxury vehicle changed gear, speeding off down the highway. Gerard shuffled over to Frank, laying sideways across his lap, head on his furthest away thigh.

Frank absent-mindedly played with Gerard's fading locks, examining the threads of faint red. "So, Gee, have you thought of what you wanted to do with your hair?" Gerard looked puzzled, clearly thinking he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Uh... maybe... re-dye it red? But crop it shorter. Long on the top and slightly shorter on the sides." He mumbled as he turned in Frank's lap, facing him as he stared down at the young man. Frank's hands re-threaded in his hair.

"Excellent. I especially like it when I have something-" Frank grasped Gerard's hair, pulling on it softly, eliciting a soft moan from the boy below him that got his blood pumping, "-to tug on." He smirked as Gerard sat up, attempting to shuffle away before being brought back to his side by the man himself.

***

"Here you go lovey, all done!" The middle-aged hairdresser turned Gerard towards a mirror, clearly impressed with her work. Gerard gaped at the fuss free cut in front of him, barely needing a comb to look stunning.

The colour was a deep, shocking red that stood out, but not majorly. Frank appeared behind him, giving it a quick grasp to determine if the length was right. He leaned down to Gerard's height. "Perfect." He whispered in Gerard's ear, enjoying the obvious shiver that settled over the boy.

With a quick flash of Frank's black card, him and Gerard were zipping out of the hairdressers with a warm goodbye and a smile on their faces. "What next? Dinner?" Frank giggled.

"What kind of romantic interest would I be if I didn't dress you up for dinner?" Gerard looked down at his clothes, feeling ashamed at the twice-worn black jeans and shirt combo. "Babe, baby, look at me. I would love to watch you walk around in my clothes all day." He leaned closer. "I was just suggesting it for... personal benefit. Trust me." He said the last part lower so the few shoppers left on the streets couldn't hear his words.

The shop Gerard had taken him to was a mens shop, ranging in many different things, from Converse to suits to hats.

"What can I help you with today, sirs?" A rather attractive man questioned once they entered the store. Gerard blushed at being addressed by such a man, not that he rivaled Frank, and the reaction did not go unnoticed by Frank. 

"Shirts and tight jeans for this beauty here, thank you." Gerard mentally rolled his eyes at how played up his words were, yelping as Frank pinched his ass after the assistant had turned to lead them away.  
"Here is the area, I'll leave you guys to it, yell if you need help." Frank muttered thanks as he dragged Gerard to the change-rooms, pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"Get naked in there, I'll chuck over some underwear for you to try on, and we're buying it all so don't worry about hygiene." Gerard nodded, dazed from the kiss as he shuffled into the fancy change-room, pulling the red velvet curtain shut. 

Frank was going to shock Gerard, definitely, he thought as he chose some... unconventional 'mens' underwear. Grabbing a tight bikini cut coloured the same red as his hair, he threw it over the curtain, giggling as he heard a gasp and a 'Frank!'.

"You done?" Gerard made an affirmative sound.

"Don't come in though!" Frank scoffed, sliding past the curtain. 

"Holy... shit. We are buying those." Gerard's back was facing to him, giving Frank the perfect view of his pale ass, showed off spectacularly by the bikini cut, the colour contrasting with his milky skin.

Frank muttered a compliment, telling him to stay there as he grabbed more, exiting before he got a hard-on. Gerard giggled, knowing the exact reason for the abrupt departure on Frank's behalf.

He grabbed a basket, adding three different styles of bikini cut underwear to the basket. He found a pair of nice black jeans, the material soft and flexible. Grabbing that and a shocking blue dress shirt and red tie, handing it to Gerard through the side of the curtain instead of over the top in fear of crinkling the expensive items.

Frank grabbed a few pairs of jeans, mostly black, knowing that was his style, and a few plain coloured t-shirts, chucking in some black converse and socks for a nice treat.

He heard a curtain opening, a stunning angle reappearing in his line of vision, dressed to the nines in beautifully clashing colours. Gerard almost backed up at the intensity of Frank's stare, actually backing up when he started to walk towards him with a predatory glare.

Gerard dashed into the change-rooms, attempting to escape as he was pinned against the wall by a hungry Frank.

Frank had to admit that he couldn't stop his wandering hands, even if he wanted to. Both skirted down his back, slowing down as they reached his hips, circling back and cupping his ass hard.

"God Gee, thinking about you in that red underwear gets me so, ah." Frank rolls his hips to meet Gerard's, meeting their lips to muffle his moans.

Gerard moves his soft lips against Frank's dominating ones, loving the feeling of being crushed against the wall by such a powerful man, trying his hardest to keep up with the movements of the kiss, eventually surrendering himself entirely to Frank, letting him infiltrate his mouth with his skilled tongue, memorising every groove of Gerard's mouth, before pulling away with laboured breathing.

"Our dinner reservation is at 6-11, we should hurry." Frank said, glancing at his watched, two small arms pointing at the numbers 5 and 6, indicating it was half past.

Gerard waited in the limousine as Frank had ordered him, Frank obviously not wanting Gerard making conversation with the hot attendant.

Frank opened the door, hopping in as he dumped the shopping at the feet of a flustered Gerard. "Change."

"Wel, maybe you should turn around first." Frank grumbled, facing the other way, forced to listen to the tantalising sound of Gerard taking his pants off.

When he eventually turned around, they were almost there and Gerard hadn't done his tie. "Can you help me, Frankie?" Gerard begged, using puppy eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

"Fine fine fine! I'll do it, you don't have to make daddy hard now, do you?" Gerard gasped at the name, shaking his head as Frank leaned closer to his neck, skillful fingers gently tying the red silk into a full Windsor, placing a few kisses to the curve of his neck before shuffling away, much to the disappointment of Gerard.

"Oh, before I forget Gee, here's your present." Frank handed him a white jewelry box, roughly bigger than his fist.

Gerard gasped, flipping it open to reveal an elegant and slender silver Rolex. Frank grabbed the watch, reaching for Gerard's left hand and clasping it gently around his slim wrist. He awed at the watch, reaching over to hug Frankie.

Shortly after, George announced their arrival to the venue, hoping out to open the the door for the almost-couple. A large breath left Gerard's mouth as he looked around at where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> -D


	6. Two Hateful Women, Two Bottles Of Wine, Two Men In A Limo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is a handsy drunk, they have a run-in with a jealous waiter and Gerard is a bit of a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for being lazy! the cows are being sold tomorrow so i had to take them down the road the roundyards and i am so tired i am typing doubles of words (its 1:02, sue me.) 
> 
> Here you go!

Gerard had walked past the fancy restaurant many times, gazing in the fancy water-view windows at the happy couples on the inside. He had seen the menu- he knew the prices were not practical, so why did Frank take him here?

"Our tables are outside, I hope you don't mind, Gee." Gerard felt a bit cold, but he refrained from shivering for Frank's state, nodding instead. Frank held the fancy door open for Gerard, closing it behind them.

"Welcome to the Bay-side Suburban, I'm Katherine and I'll be your server. Do you have a booking or a reservation?" A blonde popped up, 'Katherine' apparently. Gerard could not deny she was attractive- if he was straight, he would be aroused by her- but she still wouldn't be his type. Too flirty, too fake, and too much makeup. Frank though, was kind of affected by her, stuttering on his words as he told the lady about their 'special booking'.

Gerard needed to step up his game. Katherine lead them to a set of steps, Gerard making sure to sashay his hips as he went up.

Frank hardened at the view, unable to tell if Gerard was doing this on purpose, or if that was just how he walked. Either way, he knew he had to 'pay' for his actions. Two could play at that game. Gerard was confused as the climbed another set of stairs, eventually ending up at a door.

Katherine pushed it open, holding the door open for Frank but almost slamming it in Gerard's face. He scowled, re-opening the door and glaring at a smirking blonde. Frank was oblivious to the drama, walking over to Gerard's seat and pulling it out for him. Gerard blushed, muttering a thank you and smoothing his hands down his black jeans.

"Bring us the first course, thanks." Frank beamed up at her, her down at him, making Gerard's stomach lurch with jealousy as Frank's eyes darted down to her obvious cleavage then back over to Gerard.

"You can leave now, thanks waiter." Gerard uttered the last word bitterly, turning back to Frank with a seductive smile as Katherine huffed, stomping off as Frank stared at Gerard, entranced by his assertiveness. He winked at him, drawing his bottom lip in between his teeth before his tie was tugged, bringing his face harshly closer to Frank's, whimpering at the decreased distance.

"For the love of god, Gerard, don't do that." Frank stared down at Gerard's pink lips, humming to himself in arousal.

"What shouldn't I do?" He teased, biting his lip again seductively before prying Frank's strong fingers away from the expensive silk. "Don't stretch my tie, Frankie, it's expensive!" Frank scoffed.

"I can pay for another." 

Gerard shivered involuntarily, mentally cringing at what Gerard knew was going to be an onslaught of caring questions.

"I knew it was too cold! I shouldn't have booked it outside." Frank took Gerards' hands, leading him over to a few loungechairs, taking his blazer off before pulling it around the younger boys shoulders. "Much better." Frank sighed, looking down at Gerard. He sighed as the man above him started to massage his scalp, fingers working through the hairs, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp. Smirking, Frank gave his hair a sharp tug, drawing a slight gasp from Gerard.

Frank owed it to himself that one day, he'd know every way to turn on the maleable boy beneath him. Until then, he'd have fun finding them.

"All better now?" Gerard nodded, standing up before Frank led him back to the tables, just in time as Katherine emerged from the blue doors, carrying two trays with galoshes on one arm, an expensive bottle of wine in hand and two glasses in the crook. She set everything down, giving an entrancing smile to Frank and a deathly one to Gerard.

Gerard wondered why he was hated by the two women Frank has influenced. He drew it down to the money and looks, neither of the duo caring about anything other than that. Gerard couldn't wait until he knew Frank inside out.

"Thanks, Katherine." She grinned at him again, leaving with the swish of her hips. Gerard mentally sighed at her departure, glad that they were alone again.

***

Frank was desperately trying to keep Gerard upright. He knew it had been a bad idea to give the boy so much wine, but it was spaced over such a long time that he hadn't spared a second thought. Now he was drunk. Gerard was a giggly drunk, and slightly handsy as Frank carefully guided him through the limousine door.

"Rough night Mr. Iero?" George asked as he slid in, positioning Gerard by his side. He nodded as George pressed the privacy screen button, leaving the two alone in the back.

Gerard's mouth found his, trying to push his way in and claim dominance. Frank pulled away, whispering in his ear. "Listen, Gee baby." Gerard looked up at him with a look of drunken mischief. "I am in control, always..." Frank's lips traced down the curve of the submissives' feminine neck, lips finding their way adjacent to his collarbone before latching onto the pale skin.

He could sense the confusion emanating from the boy, hushing him before continuing to suck a small mark into the whiteness of his flesh.

He writhed under Frank with arousal, begging desperately for contact, any type of contact, before Frank gave in, hands tracing down the tie that was loosened from his neck. Reaching the button of his jeans, Frank pulled down the zipper and pulled the metal disc through the hole, giving him a better view of the dark red underwear they purchased earlier. Although it wasn't quite gentle and girly enough for his taste, the sight of Gerard's semi-hard cock resting under the cotton got him sufficiently aroused.

Frank shimmied the pants from under Gerard, having to lift him slightly, having to put in a lot of effort because of the others' lack of it. The vibrantly haired boy thrusted up in the air, desperately needing contact with something before he did it himself. 

"How well do you know your own body? I'm guessing not really well." Gerard nodded in agreeance, Frank grinning as he coaxed Gerard to let him do what he wanted. "Do you want me to show you something cool then?" He nodded again, babbling incoherently at the attention. He loosened the shaking boy's tie, fastening it around his wrists behind him in an intricate wrap. Frank brought him to the broad carpet of the limo, bending him over the seats.

Reaching into his briefcase he had left by one of the bench seats, he grabbed a bottle of clear liquid, Gerard twisting around, confused as to what it is. Frank reached up to his underwear, pulling the cloth away to reveal Gerard's luscious ass. Frank groaned loudly, kneading one cheek with his hand and using the other to rub the small of his back. 

Gerard moaned a high-pitch moan, pushing back into Frank's touch. "Eager, aren't we?" Frank stopped his movements, much to Gerard's dismay. Squirting a copious amount of lube onto his finger, he spread his cheeks to reveal a surprisingly clean and tight hole. Circling a digit around the entrance, the boy gasped as he nudged one in, taking it slow so he could accommodate to the thickness and length. 

It was all too soon that Frank was adding another, curling them both in search for the spot that would get him going. Gerard almost screamed into the seat, fists desperately grasping at the leather with his bound wrists as he thrusted back onto Frank's fingers.

"You like that, baby? You like being good for Daddy?" Gerard let out a girly noise, enjoying the pleasure coiling in his body from Frank's skillful fingers like a warm spring. Frank pressed against the spot more urgently and frequently, wanting to hear dirtier noises tumble from his lovers' innocent mouth.

"F-fuck, d-daddy, ah." Frank added another finger, feeling the ring of muscle resist his fingers, Gerard shouting out at the surprising stretch, becoming more and more desperate to finish.

"Ouch. Daddy, I'm f-feeling a little bit sore now." Frank saw that as a sign to stop that form of pleasure, going easy on the boy seeing as it was his first time being touched like that. He removed his fingers, wiping them on Gerard's discarded jeans before placing the boy on his back, laying on the seat.

Shimmying down his body, Frank situated himself between Gerard's legs, licking a hot stripe up the simmering flesh as the boy's tied hands purchased themselves in Frank's dark locks, begging him to take him in his mouth.

Frank complied, suckling on the engorged head before sinking down to the bottom of Gerard's 7 inches. He's glad he was smaller than him in that department, deeming it as more feminine to be smaller, which is what he was hoping Gerard wanted to be.

The younger mans' groans got louder, mewling noises tangled up with Frank's name, making an aroused cocktail of euphoria.

"Frankie! Oh, god... f-fuck." Gerard exploded onto Frank's tastebuds, eyes rolling back into his skull as he shuddered, cumming down the older mans throat as his hands released themselves from his hair. Frank swallowed the last few spurts, cleaning up all around his cock and pulling his underwear back on. 

Gerard had passed out, breathing lightly into his own shoulder as Frank stared at him dreamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might write before i leave the day after tomorrow morning, or might schedule an upload during my brief hiatus.
> 
> -D


	7. Artistry And Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard tries painting, Frank runs into some friends in the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm seeing frank in less than twelve hours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> btw, gerard's painting in this is that fan made version of the three cheers album cover where the two characters are gerard and frank, except in his one gerard is the shorter one.

Gerard woke up in an unknown bed. He had slept surprisingly well on the soft bed. Rolling over, he came face-to-face with Frank, who was fast asleep and snoring softly. His face was so relaxed when he was unconscious. 

After half an hour of wiggling out from under the heavy arm situated on his waist, he hopped over to the closet, opening it in hopes of finding something that would fit his lithe body.

The walk in closet smelled of fresh linen, and upon further inspection, there were a lot of tags. Some ranged from $50 to $5000, some worth more than his life. Opening a draw, he almost gasped as he came across lacy sets of underwear, colour coded and ultra delicate. Why would Frank buy these? He had no clue.

What if this is what he's into? Gerard thought 'fuck it', extracting a light pink and lacy set, with a matching garter belt.

He hopelessly flopped around on one foot, not wanting to tear the underwear as he pulled it up. He immediately fell in love with the softness. Turning to the mirror, he adjusted the garter belt before finding a white dress shirt that was probably Frank's, leaving it unbuttoned before leaving the closet, gazing upon a still sleeping Frank before walking through the door.

After a while of walking through corridors, he came across a designer kitchen. Turning on the TV to a random talk show starring an unknown celebrity. Gerard never liked television much, rather turning it on for background noise.

Grabbing a pan from a draw, he turned the burner on before mixing up some choc chip pancakes.

A yawn emanated from the entrance to the kitchen, turning around to an awaking Frank, stumbling over to the counter before sitting on a school. 

"Morning Frankie baby." Gerard turned back around, leaning against the counter as he continued to flip pancakes. He heard the screeching of a chair moving against the floor, two strong arms wrapping around Gerard as he stacked another pancake on the two plates.

"I see you've found the underwear drawer..." Gerard blushed as Frank stepped back, feeling hands trail down the back of Frank's shirt to the hem, reaching under to snap the waistband of his underwear against his skin, yelping out in surprise. 

He turned off the burner, telling Frank to sit down before grabbing both plates, setting them down on the white table, perching himself on a chair across from Frank, beginning to eat.  
"Why are you only eating one, Gee bear?" Gerard swallowed another bite.

"I'm watching my weight." The last thing Gerard wanted was to gain weight. How would he fit into his clothes?

"Well I think you'd look beautiful even if you were 300 kilos." Gerard blushed, grabbing the two clean plates and stacking them in the dishwasher. "Do you have work today?" Frank inquired.  
"Uh, no I don't... It's a Thursday, right?" Frank nodded.

"I have to go to the office today. Would you like to come? I mean, there's a cafe, an art department/gallery, and a modelling agency. I can drop you off at one if you want Gee baby? They're all in my office building." Gerard perked up at the mentioning of the gallery.

"Art sounds... nice." 

***

"Are you sure you'll be alright here until 1?" Frank was worried to leave Gerard on his own. What if someone took him or swooned him?

"I'll be fine Frankie! Go on, work hard and be a big businessman." Frank sighed, defeated and slightly reluctant at the thought of being alone without his Geebear.

 

"Ok... I'll take you shopping afterwards as a treat." Gerard rolled his eyes, looking at Frank with eyes that told him he didn't need a reward. It was an esteemed gallery, not the deepest confines of hell. Gerard went to turn away before he stopped him. "Also, Gee baby, I'm your big businessman." He left with a wink as Gerard rolled his eyes at the caring yet slightly suggestive comment.

Frank entered the elevator, ignoring his surroundings as he pressed the top floor button, a small plaque reading 'Frank Iero, CEO' under it. Someone clearing their throat captured his attention.

"Patrick! Pete! Oh my god!" It turns out his two best friends were in the elevator with him at the time, Patrick frazzled and blushing from what was obviously a heavy high-rise make-out session in the same confines that Frank was standing in, probably moments before he entered.

Pete nudged Patrick, the blonde holding up his right hand that revealed a simple gold band. Frank eeked.

"Finally!" Pat blushed before lowering his hand, Pete also lowering his hand to his partners' ass, pinching it hard as Patrick yelped, swatting his hand away, scowling.

"So, what are you guys doing in my building, apart from grinding against each other on any surface you can find?" Patrick blushed, the other party smirking, confirming his statement.

"We were thinking of dropping in to say hello and show off the band, we just have something to do first." Patrick glared at him, this information obviously new to his ears. 

"You guys really can't wait, can you? There's a master suite on the floor below us- and for the love of god, please don't make too much noise? I'm trying to bring people up to the office, and not every businessman in the vicinity wants to hear gay sex. Especially not me." Patrick huffed, clicking the button next to the already lit one.

"We both know how loud Pat can be, don't we Patrick?" Pete teased, coaxing an exhale and a 'shut up' to come from the victim's mouth.

***

It had been three hours since Frank had left. Gerard was enjoying himself, walking around the edges of the white rooms, studying an array of different paintings. Abstract, retro and everything in-between as he marveled at the brushstrokes. 

After a few hours of looping around the gallery, a woman came up to him, asking him if he wanted to paint something.

An hour later in, the once white canvas had two figures now painted upon it in chicken scratch strokes. Two pale-faced males faced one-another, a noticeable height difference. Red flecks of oil-based paint were placed over the top, giving a noticeably bloody look.

Gerard never needed a signature before, so he added a fancy G.M.W in the bottom corner in white stain.

He crossed his ankles below his stool, sighing as he gazed upon the painting. "Wow, someone's a natural painter!" The lady who had guided him here enthused.

"Yes he is." A deeper, more seductive voice answered for him. "I'll buy it for four mil. Are you willing to sell?" The lady walked off, her customer now in the company of her boss.

"Frankie! Do you like it? I hope you like it, you're not mad at me are you? They charged a hundred dollars to your account." Gerard looked down, afraid of his love lashing out at him for spending such hard-earned money on something so unnecessary. 

"A whole hundred dollars?" Frank creept closer to Gerard, standing in front of him before hoisting him up by his waist. "Not that it matters, but I think you can make it up to me?" Gerard shivered, leaning in closer to Frank's ear, hands trailing up to the taller man's shoulder.

The not-yet couple embraced, mirroring the comic painting resting just behind them, a preliminary guess at what was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys on the 30th :)
> 
> -D


	8. Tabitha Spreads Her Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elevator drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! FRANK IS SO CUTE AND AWESOME! I PUBLISHED THE NOTE I GAVE HIM ON THIS ACCOUNT SO GO AHEAD AND READ IT YOU HAND LICKING FUNDIP STICKING MAD ANIMAL

Gerard decided to grab a cup of coffee for the both of them, Frank definitely needing one after a couple more hours of stressful meetings. Gerard was more than happy to help with anything he needed, including grabbing beverages.

No one else got in the elevator with him, Gerard putting that down to the fact that there were eight elevators and it was five o'clock- past the clock-out time for Frank's employees.

After three minutes, the elevator stopped, thankfully, as he was starting to get claustrophobic in the travelling metal trap. Emerging out of the revolving doors and down the street, Gerard realised he had no money.

As soon as he was about to turn around, a girl that Gerard recognised as one of Frank's secretary's bolted out towards him, having to stop for a moment once reaching her destination to take a deep breath.  
"Mr. Iero told me to give you this." She extended her hand, a shiny dark plastic square pinched between to of her fingers as she thrusted the credit card towards him. Did Frank really trust him enough with so much money?! His thoughts were stopped by the woman telling him the pin before rushing off to continue some more errands.

A post-it note was on the back, black ink- in what appeared to be Frank's handwriting- reading 'take it, it's yours- buy yourself something special, xofrnk'. His heart fluttered, specks of rain starting to fleck the yellow square as he dashed for undercover, walking alongside the boutiques in search of something... raunchy. 

Gerard quivered slightly at the word, finally finding a risque looking shop before darting inside, feeling a few judgmental gazes landing upon the back of his head. Shaking his head as a few clerks asked if he needed assistance, he headed for the male lingerie section, scanning the racks for something special.

He had not yet found out if Frank liked innocence or dominance, so Gerard settled for both, picking up multiple things that were pretty and pink. His cheeks flared at the hungry eyes of other males that were perched upon him, some looking at his body and some looked at the items he held, none looking at his face.

The aura of the room had changed dramatically, Gerard shuffling along, grabbing some leather underwear and fishnets before dashing to the counter. Thankfully the clerk manning the cash register could also sense the perving eyes of elder men, rushing along the process and walking him to the door, waving a goodbye as he rushed down the streets.

Now he was scared to go anywhere without Frankie, darting into the open door of a homely cafe, lining up alongside the other businessmen, shifting from foot to foot at the slow-moving line.

He felt like there were bugs crawling over his shoulders, into his ear canal and pumping through his bloodstream, knowing that this feeling would only go away when he was within the safe confines of Frank's arms and hearth. He mentally rolled his eyes at the sappy thought, finding himself at the front of the line.

"Welcome to Cafe Cherry Beans! I am Brendon, what would you like today?" Gerard's eyes widened at 'Brendon's' positivity, slurring out his order as the dark-haired man tapped them into the monitor.

"Sorry if I came on a little too strong... my boyfriend is coming to visit me at work and I'm getting a little antsy waiting for him." Brendon gazed over Gerard's shoulder, emphasising his earlier statement. Gerard managed a beam, still unable to name the unshakable feeling that fluttered through his entire being.

"It's totally understandable. I don't have a boyfriend... at least I don't think so." The cashier nodded enthusiastically, dusting the foam with cocoa powder as he continued to ramble on in a jittery manner.

"Yeah, that's how we were at first- my boyfriend Mik- anyway, it's not important. Just know that he'll ask sooner or later. Have a nice day." Gerard ran his fingers through his red mane as he took the paper cups from the new friend, moving through a lump of brain-dead workmen and towards the large-named building. 

***

Gerard didn't think of knocking as he reached the modern door to Frank's office, barging in without a second thought. "Hey Frankie, I got you a soy-latte just like you- oh... god."

The two cups fell, one full, one half finished, to the ground, one lid popping off as liquid surged into the carpet, along with Gerard's gooey heart.

Because there, perched on Frank's desk was Tabitha, legs splayed open in front of a staring Frank. "...Frankie?" The man's eyes darted from the obvious display to the quivering boy, standing in the doorway, just in time to see him exit the room of heartbreak.

"She just came in and- Gerard, I swear it's not what it looks like- please Gee Baby let me explain." Frank was racing after him, looking like a madman as he trailed behind the quiet, sobbing figure. Secretaries and assistants looked up, eyes widening and whispers exchanged at the dramatic scene unfolding before them. 

"Just... leave me alone Frank. I'm f-fine." Gerard cringed at that, because his appearance pointed to the fact that he was, in fact, not 'fine' at all. The elevator dinged, beautifully empty as he stepped inside, motioning with a hand to prevent Frank from entering it with him. The taller man stepped over the line and into the confines of the metal space, entirely disregarding his wishes in order to explain himself.  
Gerard continued to babble on and on. "-I understand entirely why you like her... she's pretty, and she's a woman and all-"

"-And you think I go for that Geebear?" Gerard was cut off, looking confusedly at the corrigated flooring as he heard Frank out. "I don't like women. I only like you. Hell, I don't even like other men. My sexuality is you." Gerard supressed a chuckle, the only sign of his humour came from the sharp exhale that emerged from his mouth. 

"...What about Tabitha?" Gerard brought one hand up to his hair, the other holding the long-forgotten lingerie bag beside him. "She told me that you were just sheltering me, and that you two hooked up and-" Frank's jaw fell open in disbelief.

"She only works with me because her mother was a great friend of my dad. Hell, I barely even shook her hand before you came along." Gerard's hope rised, heart rewinding back to a slightly less broken state. Frank stepped closer to him, back hitting the wall as both hands came to trap the smaller figure against it. 

Frank reached over, switching a lever that read 'stop descent/ascent' and 'for executives only'. The elevator came to an abrupt halt, Gerard's heart beating louder and faster as Frank searched his sad eyes.

"I promise you, I didn't orchestrate anything, it was all her. She'll be gone first thing in the morning." Gerard smiled at that. "Did you get the card alright?" He nodded, hand reaching into his tight jeans and clamping around the thin plastic, handing it back to Frank. "Nonsense, it's yours now. There's a few thousand on there, but if you ever need more I can always lend you mine." 

Gerard retracted his hand, studying the card with his name imprinted upon it in awe, tucking it into his pocket with his one free palm.

"So... what did you buy yourself?" 

***

Gerard swatted Frank's hand away from the lingerie bag for the umpteenth time as George opened the door for them, both figures disappearing down the hall.

"Wait. Wait." Gerard stopped suddenly out the front of Frank's bedroom, the older male turning to him with a sad, disappointed look on his face. "I'm not having second thoughts or anything... but can I get clean? I got some really unsettling stares when I was shopping for these-" he held the bag up. "-And I just wanted to wash myself, y'know?"

"Gee Baby, why wash yourself when I can do it for you?" Gerard's eyes widened at the prospect, the two dashing into the adjoining bathroom, Frank running the bath.

Gerard was the first undressed, shyly holding up a towel to his body and dropping it over the side of the bath as he submerged himself in the water. 

Frank was more patient than Gerard, taking off his loose tie and slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt before throwing it to the ground and starting on his pants. Gerard drooled at the revealed and tattooed flesh, leaning against the edge of the large triangle-shaped bath as Frank continued to get undressed.

"Frankieeeee. Hurry up, please?" Frank shook his hand, tutting and shaking his head as he dropped his pants, cotton underwear tented at the front.

"Patience young Gee. I think I need to teach you a lesson or two." Gerard groaned, rolling his eyes. "Was that an eyeroll? Right, that's it. Lesson number one," he smirked, "No hands. Keep those devious things on the edge of that bathtub or else I won't let you get off for a week." Gerard pitifully whined, the churning and burning of his lower abdomen begging to be quenched. "Rule number two, what I say goes. And the last one- always address me as sir or daddy." Gerard shivered at the taboo.

Gerard clutched the skirting of the tub as Frank slid down his underwear, revealing a painfully hard erection that pointed upwards. Gerard's mouth watered as the mans' hands trailed down to grasp it, breath hitching in his throat as the pleasure coursed through his body. He smirked down at the writhing boy below him, stepping one foot into the tepid water before sinking down into it, bringing his lover onto his lap by dragging his ankles either side of his waist.

The two moaned as their lengths pressed together, the combined pulsating heat rivaling that of the water. The red-haired submissive clutched at the strands of the dark haired businessman hard, coaxing a loud groan from his soft lips, the other hand trailing down to the lower stomach of the man beneath him who was currently doing the same.

Both clutched eachother's erections, breaths and ragged groans mingling in the steaming air as Frank expertly worked at his lover's member, wanting to please him in the most delicious way as Gerard struggled to keep up. A tight squeeze was applied, making the younger shout out.

"Daddy... daddy, f-fuck." Frank got impossibly harder at the noises, wanting to coax more out of the vocal boy who was twitching beneath him.

"You like that, baby boy? Like big daddy's hand working against your pretty cock?" Gerard moaned in approval, thrusting up into Frank's hand with urgency, his unskillful hand working sloppily against the large, leaking member that belonged to his older lover.

Frank felt a twitch come from the length in his hand, slowing down to allow Gerard some time to breathe and regain some of his stamina before continuing his tortured strokes, wanting to take a picture of Gerard's needy face, bottom lip taken forcibly between his two sets of teeth. 

Frank leaned forward, capturing his reddened lips with his own, tongue and lips moving in synchrony as he sped up the movements of his hand.

"D-daddy... I-I'm not going to last that l-long. Oh god." Gerard gasped as he rested his forehead against Frank's, breathing laboured and harsh as his cock head leaked profusely.  
"Hold on baby, I'm almost there too." Gerard took this as a sign to speed up, fingers working in synchrony to get his partner to his peak. 

All too soon, they both finished, painting eachother's hands and a bit of their chests with their seed in endless waves of ropes, Frank recapturing Gerard's lips during their peaks as the aftershocks trembled through them, Frank washing his and Gerard's hands in the water, aware of his partner's barely conscious state.

He lifted Gerard out of the tub, wrapping the almost-sleeping figure in a towel before carrying him to the bed, flopping him down on the end of it where he passed out immediately, Frank leaping to the closet and choosing a light blue silk and lace underwear, that contrasted the white skin of Gerard's lower body as he dressed the sleeping figure.

Shuffling him up against the bed head and laying him down, Frank hopped in alongside him and tucked an arm around the lithe body for protection. 

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

SNEAK PEAK

***

"Mikey!" Brendon squealed as his boyfriend entered the empty shop. He seemed distracted and dazed, glancing behind him at what appeared to be a previous customer exiting, speeding down the street and out of view. "What's up Mikes?"

"That person back there... looked strangely alike to my brother." Brendon let out a sad noise.

"The one that died?" He asked softly, taking his hand in his own from across the counter.

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:01, you're welcome bitches.
> 
> -D


	9. I Think I'd Miss The Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wants to try something new, it must be coincidence he wakes up dressed in his new leather and fishnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger. 
> 
> Bad news.
> 
> School in Australia starts on Wednesday, and I have a 2:30pm-3:30pm day on Monday. My uploads are going to be severely stunted from now on, so here are our options.
> 
> 1.
> 
> 1000-2000 word chapters on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays
> 
> or
> 
> 2.
> 
> 4000 word updates on this story every Friday and the chance of a chapter on a different story.

"Mikey!" Brendon squealed as his boyfriend entered the empty shop. He seemed distracted and dazed, glancing behind him at what appeared to be a previous customer exiting, speeding down the street and out of view. "What's up Mikes?"

"That person back there... looked strangely alike to my brother." Brendon let out a sad noise.

"The one that died?" He asked softly, taking his hand in his own from across the counter.

"Yeah."

Brendon skirted around the counter, leaping into Mikey's arms as his grey shirt shoulder gradually faded dark with tears, Brendon thanked that it was late, the place relatively deserted, lights dimmed. After a while, Brendon pulled away, wiping away the trails that had stained Mikey's cheeks.

"He's looking down at you from somehwere. Trust me, Mikes." He nodded in response. "Now, let's head home and watch some netflix. Sound good?" His head shook up and down in agreement, Brendon's toned arm snaking around the taller boy's waist as they walked out.

***

Gerard woke up in the same bed he had earlier on in the day. This time, there was no Frank beside him, weighing him down with an inked arm, only an expanse of white sheets.

He looked down at his body, blushing as his eyes met the shiny leather underwear and fishnets he bought earlier. He swore he passed out naked, did Frank dress him? He felt a stirring downstairs but decided to ignore it. Strutting over to the mirror, he admired the tightness of his underwear, accentuating his light skin and making him feel powerful. Dominant.

His eyes widened as he turned around, raising a foot behind him in a cute pose, applying this to his book of poses for later use.

Looking over at the clock, it was still night, around 11:30. Gerard didn't want to disturb whatever Frank was doing with his lewd choice of garments, so he dragged the sheet out the door with him, bunching it up under his arms.

Walking out to the living and kitchen space, there was still no sign of Frank, Gerard moving to the fridge to prepare a midnight snack.

During the journey towards the cold metal container, he felt a tug on the sheet, the white curtain falling to the ground from it. The source came from Frank's foot, attached to his leg, attached to his wonderful body, with a smirking face to seal the deal.

"Frankie! I'm not dressed!" Frank moved forward, placing a finger to his mouth as his eyes trailed down, marvelling at the tightness and the feminine stockings that matched. Gerard stepped back a bit, blushing.  
"What's wrong Gee?" Frank's fingers brushed his chin, lifting the boy's head up to meet their eyes. Gerard leaned into his shoulder, breath tickling the taller man's neck as he mumbled into the tattooed flesh. "Speak louder."

"I want to... dominate you?" Gerard spoke like it was a question, breath heating the flesh at Frank's pulse point.

"I've... never been... dominated before. I could try it, but I think I'd miss the control." Gerard knew he wasn't going to give in easily, stepping up his seduction game as his hands looped around Frank's waist, lips lightly brushing over the curve of his lover's neck.

Frank's breathing hitched, Gerard smirking as his lips latched to the crook, suckling lightly on the skin as soft moans fell from the man's mouth. Frank's hands wandered down, harshly squeezing Gerard's cheeks in an attempt to regain dominance. Using his grip on Gerard's behind, he thrusted the smaller body towards him, boxer's and leather meeting in an erotic dance as Frank's legs weakened.

Gerard released his iron-clad grip around Frank's waist, tugging Frank's larger form down the hall and pushing him through the door. "H-hang on Gerard, geez!" Gerard ignored his pleas, palming the mans crotch roughly as he pushed him down on the bed, reaching into the bedside table and grabbing a pair of handcuffs he had spotted in there earlier.

Ignoring the verbal protests, Gerard straddled the man, grabbing one wrist and securing the metal loop to the bedpost after attaching the other end to the hand in his grasp. "Gerard, I swear to god, if you don't let me go right now, I'm not getting you of for a-" Gerard scoffed, climbing off the writhing man and standing at the end of the bed.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He smirked deviously. "But I can always get myself off." Frank swore out loud, looking physically deprived of the touch he needed so desperately. 

"Gerard. I own your orgasms! They are mine!" The tent in his boxers enthused his opinion, struggling against the singular restraint. Gerard bent down, giving Frank a view to behold as he pulled out a second pair of handcuffs, looping his other wrist to the bedhead with a great struggle. 

Regaining his composure, he straddled Frank, making sure to sit right on his hard-on. Frank groaned at the placement, hard shaft twitching and rubbing underneath the boy's leather clad ass. "G-gerard, if you release me now I won't punish you." Gerard smirked, hands trailing down his own chest and towards his erection that was creating a strong outline in his panties.

His hand reach into his underwear, Frank's eyes bulging as he struggled harder, trying to get rid of the restrains that were confining him. Gerard brought his cock up, just so the head was slightly peaking up from the underwear.

Frank bucked his hips upwards, groaning at the contact as Gerard gasped, eyes bugging as he stabled himself on the man below him, two hands on either shoulder. Frank repeated the action again and again, feeling more dominant as Gerard's body couldn't help but respond. 

Frank had grown to love how responsive Gerard's body was, the slightest touch from him resulting in a pleasure-filled meltdown on Gerard's part.

"Enough!" Gerard used his hands to push Frank's hips down for good, crawling off the bed with a whine coming from his partner at the absence. He reached down, pushing his underwear over the thigh-high stockings and chucking the forgotten garment over his shoulder. "You need to learn a lesson. You'll have to watch now."

Gerard used this new-found confidence useful, walking backwards until he touched the wall, leaning against it like the nymph he was, practically naked.

"Gee. Fuck you are so pretty." Gerard looked him dead in the eye, reaching down to his cock before wrapping a slightly-more-talented-than-before hand around it, tightening it with a squeeze.  
Frank's hips bucked into the air, trying to find friction but failing desperately, forced to watch the erotic one-man show unfold. Gerard let out a noise, hand slowly travelling up and down the needy flesh as he bucked up into his hand, moaning Frank's name obscenely as he quickened his pace.

He stopped, not wanting to lose it prematurely, strutting over to the needy body over the bed. Climbing onto it, Gerard sexily crawled upwards, the older man shivering at the pure hunger in his eyes. Frank mentally realised this was the look accompanied by pleasure that Gerard experienced. Frank wanted to see this look again and again, many times over until he died of happiness.

His thoughts were cut off by a tentative touch to his bulge, eyes widening at the slight friction. "You like that Frankie? How 'bout you get me off like a good skank, and we'll call it fair?" He nodded desperately.

"Please Gee, back into my face. I just want to pleasure you baby." Gerard gave him a sly grin.

"I know you do." He winked, turning around as he heard a muffled groan from behind him, Frank obviously enjoying the sight he was seeing. Backing up slightly until he was situated on top of a begging Frank, he felt a tongue, hot and wet against his hole.

Gerard's eyes rolled back, new to the inexperienced feeling accompanying the action. Frank groaned, tracing the outside of the muscle before licking a fat stripe downwards, revelling in Gerard's moans.

Gerard leaned forward, pulling Frank's boxers down roughly before taking the head in his mouth, sucking harshly. Frank paused his movements for a moment, throwing his head back and groaning loudly. "Gee... f-fuck, your mouth. Christ." Frank's hips stuttered upwards, the boy gagging at the depth, recovering quickly as he deepthroated his member enthusiastically.  
Frank's head was spinning, mind aching from the blowjob he was receiving, which may have felt amateur coming from someone else, but this was Gerard. The pale nymph that captured his heart so quickly.

Gerard's hand cupped Frank's balls, groaning as his tongue intruded his entrance again until it trailed down, licking against the skin between his hole and cock.  
He groaned around Frank, pulling off. "I'm going to finish soon. F-fuck, Frankie." Frank urged him to turn around, sitting up against the bedhead as Gerard climbed into his lap, erections brushing before Gerard took both in one small hand, barely covering the circumference.

Frank's length dwarfed Gerard's by quite a few inches, Gerard feeling deliciously more feminine and submissive, even though their position showed quite the opposite.  
"Come on Gee Baby, cum on me." Gerard tensed, stocking-clad legs circling his waist as he came, hot stripes covering his own hand and Frank's dick, still hard against Gerard's leaking and softening member.

Gerard reached over to the nightstand, securing the key in his palm before quickly unlocking both shackles. Frank took him by surprise, pushing him onto his back before kneeling either side the boys' head, guiding his own length to the boy's lips as he thrusted downwards, Gerard dazedly opening his mouth to accomodate the pulsating eight and a half inches.  
Frank groaned at the wetness, Gerard's pink lips clamping around him, suction applied ever so softly to achieve maximum pleasure.

Frank groaned, hips twitching as he filled Gerard's mouth with his cum, eyes rolling back as Gerard swallowed eagerly around the length, cleaning all around it lazily.  
Frank climed off the boy, walking to the bathroom and wetting a towel with warm water before returning, Gerard almost asleep- ask he had expected. He guessed it was because he felt so relaxed he just drifted off.

Gerard softly hummed as Frank wiped him down, grabbing some fresh and simple boyleg panties, handing them to the boy as he slowly inched them up each leg.

Once they were on, Frank lifted Gerard up bridal style, placing him on the right side of the bed, pulling the blanket over the top of him, kissing him goodnight. Frank traipsed into the kitchen, stacking a few dishes away and hanging the sheet they had left there over the back of the couch. He collected his laptop, flopping onto the couch before searching on the internet for a photographer.

Frank wanted the photo of him and his ex-fiance replaced with an updated version. 

What was he thinking? Gerard wasn't his boyfriend- certainly not his husband, so why did he want this photo so bad?

Gerard was all he wanted in a partner, and that fact did not help Frank convince himself that he was in it for the shelter. He wanted Gerard to be his, he wanted to mark him, show the world he was Frank's.

He wanted to spoil him, surprise flower deliveries and romantic dinners by the pier. There was so much more that Frank could do with Gerard, but only if he asked him to be his boyfriend. Surely they had known each-other long enough. The few days they spent together felt like months. 

He heard the patter of feet behind him. "Are you coming back to bed, Frankie?" Frank's heart melted like it always did when his love called him that name, and he decided to go big or go home in that exact moment. His eyes trailed up his body, Gerard's pale figure clad in a light blue nightgown.

He motioned the red-haired boy with one finger, quietly asking him to come closer. Gerard complied, not wanting to be yelled at for disappointing. "I have something important to ask you, Geebee." 

Gerard's heart-rate spiked, lower stomach churning as horrible thoughts came to the front of his mind, articulating meaner and meaner thoughts. What if he didn't want him in his home anymore? What if Frank was leaving him for Tabitha, or worse, Katherine?'

"Hey Gerard." He met Frank's eyes.

"Yes?"

"Be my boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this chapter and the possible schedule!
> 
> -D


	10. Why Is Tabitha Still An Issue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard bumps into someone, and something goes wrong. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! so ive decided that instead of a set day for uploads i am just going to write a few chapters every week. that may not be a smooth schedule though. also, i am working on something new, but unfortunately, books don't write themselves.

Gerard had just hopped out of the limo, George picking him up from work just as Frank ordered. Josh and him had spent the entire afternoon gossiping about his new-found boyfriend, Josh spilling some secrets about his own boyfriend's talent under the sheets.

Frank didn't want Gerard to walk to his work, out on the dangerous streets again, even if he was supposedly used to it- there were too many risks.

The feminine figure decided to walk to the coffee shop just next to the tower, waiting in line as he gazed upon the figures surrounding him. A mother and two children, enjoying milkshakes by the window, an elderly couple sat by the small hearth that was heating them in the slightly brisk afternoon, men in suits discussing work over coffee.

"Next!" A bubbly voice brisked, grabbing his attention as he advanced towards the counter, gazing mindlessly at the dusty chalk menu hung on the back wall. 

"Oh, you again! You sure do enjoy your coffee, don't you?" Gerard looked at his server, realising it was Ben. Ben? Brandon. No, Brendon. He quickly realised the man behind the counter was waiting for a response.

"Sure do, I'm just grabbing some for me and my boyfriend." Brendon's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, so you guys fixed that up?" Gerard blushed, nodding. "I'll help you celebrate, would you like your coffee dirty?" Gerard quirked an eyebrow, Brendon finally catching onto his naivety as he grabbed a whiskey bottle, swishing it around suggestively.

"Uh, sure I guess. But not Frank's, he's working." Brendon nodded, adding the alcohol to Gerard's latte before pouring it into the paper cup, handing the dirty and clean coffee's to him.  
"Have you two done it yet?" Gerard's head cocked to the side in wonder. "Had sex, have you had sex?" He blushed.

"No, not yet. Frank's the one with the skill." He felt a bit weird opening up to a stranger- he hasn't had many friends, not since his parents kicked him out.

Gerard said his goodbye's, turning around and accidentally running into a man wearing shades. Thankfully, he didn't spill the two, keeping a firm grip on the two cups, thankfully. He muttered his apologies, moving to skirt around the figure before he heard Brendon say something.

"Oh Mikey, you made it!" Gerard's heart stopped, turning around to meet with the person he bumped into.

Sure enough, it was his brother, Mikey.

***

Frank sighed, it was three in the afternoon, Gerard wasn't going to finish work for at least another hour.

Huffing, he dialed up a private photographer.

"Hello, yes. I would like to make an appointment for tomorrow. Around midday? 1 seems fine." He wrote the address down on a sticky note, tearing it off and sticking it to the back of his briefcase. "Just a family photo. Okay, thank you very much, bye."

He smiled, looking at the photo of him and Jamia before opening the back of the frame, tearing the photo out before ripping it to shreds, along with the memories of his past life.  
Gerard was a clean slate. He was his new life now. Gazing over to the left side of his room, his eyes fell upon the new painting situated on the white-painted drywall.

Two cartoon figures, gazing at eachother. The embrace was very alike to the one he had pulled Gerard into last night, shortly after popping the question.

He knew the bags under his eyes were a direct result of staying up until two in the morning, tracing circles on Gerard's palm as they opened up to eachother, gazing at the ceiling as they layed on the bed.

Frank felt bad for Gerard. Why his parent's kicked him out eluded him. Gerard had been touchy, barely touching on the topic before diverting it to his last year of schooling, year eleven. All he had said was that they couldn't afford him anymore. They could only fund one child, one plate of food, one doctors appointment, one bottle of medication.

He felt like Gerard knew he had to leave, favouring the wellbeing of his brother, Mikey, over his own. He had shared that he wasn't in contact with him anymore, moving away from that part of New Jersey, choosing to be homeless in an even less fortunate area.

Frank cringed at the thought of newly eighteen year-old Gerard huddled on the streets, beautiful features tinged with grime and dirt, stuck out in the sun, rain and storm.

He wanted to help Gerard's family, fund them. He wasn't too sure after some thought, realising that the family hadn't actually made any effort to keep the two children. It wasn't his decision to make, either.

Gerard's birthday was tomorrow, Frank opting for some essential gifts, like clothes, a smart phone and his own car, but he felt like it wasn't enough. He would give him the world if he could, he'd win it at a carnival and hand it to the joyful boy that was his partner.

There was only so much money could buy, of course, and Frank knew his options were limited. He couldn't just wing it and hope the boy liked what he had already purchased, so he went above and beyond.

He couldn't tell if one days' notice was enough for a private contracter/builder. He hoped it was, hiring a team of designers and artists to help make-over the new addition to his home.  
Their home.

***  
Mikey wasn't supposed to meet him. Ever again.

His parent's had made it clear, no contact, no searching for him. Gerard had abided by that for so long, but he could only hide away from the fight before the party came to him.  
"G-gerard? Is that you?" Mikey's glasses were gone, hair cut shorter, darker. He had grown more, resting a few inches above his older brother. Dark eyeliner rested around his lashes faintly, feet clad with buckled boots.

He found it hard to move, every instinct telling him to run before Mikey's opinion confirmed itself. He needed to go, now!

"Wait! I need to know who you are!" He didn't turn around, just continued to escape from the situation he had hoped would've never happened. 

He felt bad for abandoning a seemingly hopeful brother, knowing how heartbroken the boy must be. What had his parents told Mikey when he had woken up the morning Gerard left? That he abandoned them, died even?

He didn't stop his sonic-like pace until he was through the rotating doors of his boyfriend's building, smiling as one of Frank's assistants grabbed his light coat from him, whisking it away to god knows where. 

He stepped into the elevator, pressing the top figure. The doors were just about to close when a tanned hand appeared in the doorway, two figures stepping into it. The first, a slightly short raven-haired man, followed closely by a blonde, both obviously dating.

He recognised them as Frank's friends, Peter and... Frederick? No? Oh yeah, Patrick. Gerard mentally cursed at his lack of skill for remembering names.

He engaged in small talk with the two, both apparently off to somewhere 'special', Gerard and Patrick urging Pete to not go into detail about their rendezvous. Pete grinned, the couple leaving the elevator a floor below Frank's office, giggling to eachother. Gerard caught a glimpse of Pete pinching Patrick's ass before the doors closed again. 

Gerard giggled to himself, spending a few silent moments in the elevator before stepping out onto his boyfriend's floor. A few receptionists and secretaries greeted him with giggles as he walked towards the office. The office door wasn't fully closed, voices emanating from the space.

"Come on Frankie, hire me." Gerard knew that voice from anywhere- Tabitha, that bitch! He thought Frank had fired her, and apparently so. He decided to wait by the door, letting the scene unfold through the other side of the wood.

"For a start, do not call me that! Only my boyfriend can." He heard Tabitha scoff. "Secondly, I slept with you once, we were never dating, and I will never rehire you!"

Gerard's eyes pooled with tears. He slept with her? He told Gerard that he had barely shaken her hand, let alone slept with her. Frank's voice got louder and louder as he walked towards the door, Gerard too broken to move.

The door swung open in front of him, Frank's eyes skirting down to meet his boyfriend's. His eyes widened, realising Gerard had been there for the entire discussion. 

Frank ran after him, pleading to let him explain. Gerard felt a weird sense of deja vu, running to the elevator and spam-pressing the 'close doors' button, successfully locking Frank out as he began his descent, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The sound of the elevator lowering itself brought Frank to tears. He lied to his boyfriend, how could he forgive himself? He banged his fists on the elevator doors, running over to the call button and violently pressing it, like somehow that would make it come to him faster.

Frank rushed into the lobby after a long and desperate elevator ride, running out to George, who was in the parked limo, diving into the back as he told him to take them home.

The ride was silent and awkward to say the least, Frank quietly sobbing at the possible loss of his new partner, staring out the window with blurred eyes.

Arriving at Frank's house, he jumped out of the car, running through the front door and down the hall, bursting through their bedroom door. His eyes searched the room, coming across a pale figure hastily zipping up a full backpack.

"Gerard?" Frank questioned, mentally sighing in relief as the boy turned to him.

"I didn't take any money... if that's what you're wondering. I just packed some clothes and-" Frank cried out.

"Why are you leaving me? Gerard, I thought we were stronger than this." More tears welled in his eyes as he took tentative steps towards the emotional boy.  
"I am clearly weak. I mean, what did I do to deserve this? Blow you?" Frank made a noise of disagreement.

"Gerard, you are here because I love you, yeah. I love you, ok?" Gerard put his head down. "I didn't tell you about Tabitha because I was scared you would think I would still have feelings for her, that I definitely do not have." The boy hunched over more, crying in despair.

"I need to leave anyway." Frank was confused.

"No you don't, why would you think-"

"I saw Mikey today." He hung his head, breath shallow as he continued. "I ran into him, actually. He was taller." A pitiful laugh drew itself from his lungs as he folded his knees to his chest.  
"Gerard, don't you see? Nothing's stopping you from being in touch with your brother. Your parents can't prevent you from doing that, it's not fair!" Frank stepped closer. "Stay with me Gerard, please."

The boy stood up, facing his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! 1 hour day tomorrow.
> 
> -D


	11. Those Hips Shouldn't Be Allowed In An Airport, They're Contraband.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard feels the need to please Frank 24/7, Frank just wants to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! the half day was pretty successful.
> 
> i apologise in advance, this is a short-ish chapter. do you guys think i should tone down the smut a little? let me know in the comments.

Gerard was hyperventilating, distraught with the need to make a choice. Stay, or go? What if it was only a matter of time before Frank upgraded? 

Frank could hear his laboured breathing from across the room, harsh pants violently bashing and reverberating around the room. He took wide steps towards his boyfriend, securing an arm around him. 

"Gerard, Gerard! You need to calm down. I am not letting you leave, okay? We belong together, and you need to stay safe." Gerard shook his head, sobbing uncontrollably as Frank held him desperately.

He leaned down, connecting his lips with the limp, gasping body in his arms. Gerard kissed back with equal fervor as tongues, teeth and lips mingled to create a dangerous mixture, both boys too caught up in emotion to realise they were destroying themselves.

They broke away. Gerard shut his eyes, going limp in his arms. 

"There's nothing I can give you anymore." Frank pressed his forehead against Gerard's, breath laboured as the boy beneath him wailed in despair.

"Can't you see?" Frank pulled them upright, arms still circled around his waist. "I am the one who needs to give things to you. All you have to do it be yourself," he tucked a stray hair behind his ear, "besides, I have the best parts of you all to myself." Gerard cocked his head in confusion.

Frank tapped his temple. "I have your brain." His fingers erotically danced along his bottom lip. "I have your wit." His fingers trailed down. "I have your heart to myself." His fingers moved on from his heart, moving back up to the side of his face. "And I have your body. All of these things add up to you, Gerard. And I plan to keep you to myself." Gerard's heart swelled, face pressing into the crook of Frank's neck as he let it out, years of emotion, sadness and angst swirling in a deadly cocktail.

A hand silently stroked his back, calming him down slightly as his feelings were slowly released, tears dampening the shoulder of Frank's button-up. 

After a while, he pulled away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before looking down.

"After tomorrow... c-can I have some time to myself please?" Frank nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll fly you to Paris for a year if you need it. Anything for my Gee Baby." He grabbed some tissues from the side table, wiping away the trails on his boyfriend's face, sitting him down on the bed.  
"Just wait right here Gee, I'll be right back." He nodded in response as Frank darted out of the room, flopping back on the bed.

He came back into the room with two glasses of whiskey and a packet of cigarettes, Gerard following him out onto the balcony as they both sat on the lounge, gazing over the city in front of them, overcast with a brooding sky. 

Gerard felt that thing naggling in the corner of his mind. Did he not satisfy Frank enough? Sure, he got him off almost everyday, but was he secretly wanting more?

His mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Brendon. 'Have you guys done it?'. The question echoed in his mind, was he ready for something like that? His tight pants tented slightly as Gerard failed to notice, continuing to think of the possibilities.

"Uh, Gee?" Gerard looked over at the man, confused. Frank pointed at his pants, taking a drag of a cigarette before handing it to the boy, watching him closely as he wrapped his sinful lips around the stick of calm, placing it on the side of the table.

Gerard needed to seduce him, it was what Frank secretly wanted, he told himself. How else could he make him stay? Gerard was good for nothing else. Huddling closer to Frank, he blew smoke out, the white cloud rushing past his lover's face and dissipating in the night air.

Frank tried to stay calm, mind and hormones racing like a preteen as he crossed his legs casually, trying to prevent an uprising. Gerard certainly wasn't helping, perching himself on his lap casually.

"W-what are you doing, Gee?" Gerard smirked, wiggling slightly as Frank's grip moved to his waist, hands keeping a firm hold.

"What you want, and need." Gerard mouthed at his neck, lips brushing against the pulse point of Frank's neck. 

"No, no, Gerard, this isn't right. You aren't ready." Gerard continued gyrating his hips against Frank's, a gasp falling from his mouth as their jeans created delicious friction. "Stop!" The older man grabbed at his boyfriend's hips desperately, trying to prevent them both from going past the point of no return.

"But this is what you want." Gerard looked down at his hands, fidgeting in his lap with downcast eyes. Frank grabbed the twitching fingers in his hands, pulling them up to his neck in a comforting embrace.

"I can wait. We both know you aren't ready for this." Gerard's eyes glossed over slightly in anguish.

"Is it because you don't find me attractive?" A loose tear slid across the pale plain of his cheek, Frank's fingers working quickly to catch it before it fell.

"Are you kidding me? You're the most beautiful person, inside and out... And I love you." Gerard cast a sad smile Frank's way, head dipping into his neck before resting there.  
"Besides, I think it'd be worth the wait. I have a great idea for a honeymoon location."

***

Gerard had long since drifted asleep after complaining for hours about his arousal. Multiple times, Frank almost cracked, enduring several bouts of tantalising groans and begs. The boy had finally passed out, leaving Frank hard and wanting.

He couldn't close his eyes, mind whirring to quickly for him to gain some shut-eye, instead deciding to grab an unfinished book from his nightstand.

His heart got caught up in the storyline, hard-on long forgotten as he immersed himself in the intricate plot, eyes slowly closing on their own accord after a half-hour of reading.  
Just as he was in a dazed and sleepy state, he heard wracked noises from the boy, body twitching slightly in his sleep.

He was having a nightmare.

Frank watched over the boy, knowing that he shouldn't wake him incase he lashed out. He decided to cross that bridge when he got to it, calm at the thought of him soothing the distraught lover.

After a while, Gerard's noises became short, sharp moans, Frank realising all too late that it wasn't a nightmare. Hips met the bed urgently, moans falling from the sleeping figure.

It was a wet dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd you guys think? pretty shit. hope you enjoyed, also let me know if you want me to skip past Gerard's wet dream in the next chapter. soz for the cliffhanger C:
> 
> -D


	12. Crepes And Art, And A Little Something For Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's birthday is fun. Sure Frank was passed out thoroughly, and he spent some hours on his own, but he'll make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im disappointed in this chapter on so many levels. ive wrote bits here and there since tuesday and its not even 1000 words. its so much harder than i thought. i dont even think this is good, and its so draining. im so tired.

Frank knows he should wake up the boy, not wanting to cause him further embarrassment. Watching would just be borderline invasive. His thoughts were cut of by a loud noise.

"F-frankie... mmm. Frankie," Frank's boxers tented, watching as the boys hips met the bed continuously in a desperate motion. His hands clenched by his sides, attempting to refrain from disturbing the boy for his own pleasure.

Gerard couldn't tell what was going on. Mind whirring, he found himself on a large, satin bed, shackled to each post. Frank walked in with a sly smirk, gazing upon the boy. Gerard realised he was naked and hard, thrusting upwards slightly with need.

He felt a finger drag itself down the simmering flesh of his stomach, arousal peaking, erection bobbing. The finger neared the place he needed it most, darting at the last second as it trailed down the tremoring figure's left thigh, lifting off. Gerard felt a primal need to sate himself, begging desperately for Frank to touch him, hold him, help him, anything. He just needs... something.

Gerard felt a hand clasp around him, squeezing tight, but somehow not enough to sate him. He needed more, so much more.

"Frankie, please... h-help me, god-d," Frank's eyebrows shot up, resisting Gerard becoming a hard task in two different ways. Gerard's hair stuck to his head, perspiration gathering at the middle of his collarbones as his saucy dream played out.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Frank shook the boy desperately, feeling pervy and wrong for having watched for so long. Gerard shot up, eyes wide and shocked at the sudden jarring sound.

"What?!" He was vagely aware of his arousal, obvious residue of his steamy dream. Glancing around the shared bedroom, his eyes squinted as the first rays of light shone through the sheer curtains.

"You were... uh," Frank stumbled to find an answer. "Having a nightmare! And I thought I should probably wake you up, just in case it scarred you or s-something," Frank knew the lie was sketchy to say the least, but Gerard seemed to buy it, looking somewhat relieved. 

"Oh my god, I'm twenty, Frankie!" Gerard wrapped his arms around his man's neck, climbing into his lap so the position was comfortable. 

"Congratulations, Gee Baby!" Frank wrapped his fingers through the soft hairs at the base of his neck, yawning into the soft skin.

"Frankie, did you sleep at all?" Frank shook his head slightly, motioning at the book laying on the foot of the bed. Gerard pouted, pushing Frank's sleepy body down onto the pillow, tucking the blanket back over him. "I'm going to make us some breakfast, okay?" He ignored Frank's protest, his boyfriend insisting that he shouldn't be slaving away- not on his birthday.

Gerard walked to the closet, selecting a delicate set of baby-blue panties before picking an over-sized shirt, slipping the garments over his pale skin.

Frank was already asleep by the time he was finished getting dressed, Gerard leaving him to slumber on in peace.

It took a while for him to decide what to cook, turning on the tv and switching it onto a different channel, selecting the food network before gathering the correct ingredients. He found it easy, cooking crepes with extreme ease, alongside the attractive man that was hosting the show.

Frank still hadn't awoken by the time Gerard had finished cooking. Even though it was the boy's birthday, Frank needed some aftercare from his tiring night. He knew he must be a sight, new scarlet lipstick applied to his pouty lips, lingerie peeking out the bottom of his nirvana t-shirt. 

Placing the plates on a tray, he teetered them upon his arms, stepping lightly down the corridor.

Snoring could be heard from within the room. 

"Frankie, wakey wakey!" Gerard giggled, walking outside and placing the tray on the small table on the balcony, legs forming goosebumps from the slightly chill air. He could hear indistinct mumbling come from within the room.

A groggy Frank emerged from the doors to the outside, hands rubbing his eyes as he wearily plopped down on the chair closest to Gerard. "Looks... mmm..." Frank groaned in satisfaction.  
"Thanks! It took a while to cook, but I had some help from the cooking channel so it's-" Frank chuckled loudly, Gerard frowning slightly.

"I wasn't talking about the meal Gerard. You look ready to eat." Gerard couldn't mistake the hunger in his eyes for any average want of food. He was staring solely at Gerard- at his lips, actually, clenching his fists slightly so he didn't get sucked into them and their disastrous beauty.

"My eyes are up here, Frank baby." Gerard blushed at the attention he was receiving, beginning to daintily eat his crepe, Frank digging into his enthusiastically.  
Breakfast was finished, the two cleaning up before Frank held him from behind, blindfolding his eyes with a silky material.

Gerard felt a stirring below, secretly hoping this would end in a saucy rendezvous. Frank led him down multiple corridors, Gerard losing count of the many twists and turns they made. A faint click notified him that Frank had opened a door, carefully guiding the sassy boy through the doorway, closing it behind them.

"Ok, hang on," Frank released the blindfold, Gerard's eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light.

He was stoof infront of an easel. A glorious, carved easel, made of a dark wood. Swirls and designs were carved into the dark oak, Gerard marvelling over the several-thousand-dollar thing. Looking all around him, he found shelves upon shelves of paints, a sketching table, papers and millions of pencils.

It was an art room. For him.

A stray tear leaked, quickly followed by more as he sobbed wildly, from happiness of the current situation.

His birthday was marvellous. All that was left was a day alone, then the rest of their lives together.

Gerard was going to seduce Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this shitty fuckfest.
> 
> -D


	13. Evil Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is a flirty texter, Frank has a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's friday, so i decided to nail out a chapter in one afternoon. its longer than the last, and its not the best, but i hope it makes up for the lack of good content/shit ive been uploading lately.

"Gerard, we don't have to do this, you know. Babe?" Frank trailed behind a determined Gerard, his converse squeaking along the marble floor of the hotel lobby.

"Yes we do, Frank. We've barely been apart," Gerard giggled, walking towards the elevator, room key in hand. "Besides, you don't need me, you have George," He turned to Frank once they reached the outside of the elevators. "And your right hand." He winked. 

Frank huffed. "But babeee. I need you, I need your cuddles." Gerard grinned, pulling him into a loving hug.

"It's just one night. It's almost 6, Frank! I'm literally gone for twelve hours." Frank's shoulders dropped slightly, Gerard feeling an exhale against his neck. "Don't you have a meeting to go to?" Frank stepped back, holding the boy at arms length.

"Shit, I need to go!" Gerard giggled, the noise cut off by Frank pecking him on the lips. "I love you Gerard, order as much room service as you want and don't forget to text me on your new phone before you go!" Gerard nodded, patting the rectangle in his pocket thoughtfully.

Frank speed-walked across the lobby, disappearing through the doors as Gerard turned, walking into a lift that was already waiting for him.

The ride was long, Gerard rolling his eyes knowingly. Of course Frank had him in a penthouse suite. The gesture was just so... Frank. Doing something unnecessary and kind just so he was comfortable.

The room was one of four on the top floor. Walking through the fancy doorway, he noticed a champagne chilling across the room. 

Moving towards it, he picked up the small card it came with.

Dear Gee,

Hope you enjoy your room, I had it set up just for you. Enjoy the view, the grand piano and the food. If there is any problems, call me and I will be right there.

Love,

Frank.  
P.S: Seriously, if there are any issues, call me and I'll be right there.

P.P.S: I'm serious. Call me if there's an issue. XOXO

Gerard giggled at his protective nature. He didn't need any help with anything. Tonight was the perfect time to plot and relax.

His plan was to seduce Frank. He thought of it a lot now. He was overly ready for something intimate to happen between the two of them, but Frank kept pushing him away. Was Frank not ready? Gerard dismissed the thought immediately. He knew Frank was overly excited to do something.

Was it the way Gerard looked? Maybe. Did Frank think he was right in assuming Gerard wasn't mature or mentally prepared enough to have sex? Definitely.

It clicked in his mind. Frank thought his innocence meant a lack of sexual want or experience. What if Gerard showed him that he was experienced? He smirked to himself, plopping down on the bed with his phone.  
Reaching over to the room landline, he punched in reception.

"Hello? Yes, this is Gerard. I was wondering if you guys had a fashion service?"

***

A stunned woman walked out the door, wheeling a rack of clothes out with her. The encounter Gerard had with the stylist was awkward to say the least, the poor lady fussing over him as she tried to find a girl's dress that would fit the sylphlike man.

He had settled on a silk red dress, a black and form-fitting night dress, and a pair of red heels that could kill a man, paying with his own card to avoid questions from Frank.

Gerard dolled himself up, lipstick and red dress applied to his body. Slipping on the sexy heels, he laid on the bed, taking a snap of just his red lips, sending it to his boyfriend's number.

He stood up, grabbing his fourth glass of champagne and rushing back over to his phone as he heard a ding. 

'I am busy.'

Gerard knew he should stop, the poor businessman was probably caught up with work. Maybe one more picture wouldn't hurt.

The photo showed Gerard, laying on his stomach, face half-visible in the shot, the view of his shoulder showing a very nice figure, and a very perky ass. He hit send, putting the phone down as he went back to the closet, slipping off the garments and folding them back up into his suitcase, changing into some black sweatpants and a plain top.

***

Frank had to call the meeting off early because of a certain someone.

A band had come in to discuss business, his secretary's taking down notes as the band members rambled off their sop story, blah blah. Frank was basically tearing his eyes out from boredom, almost praising the lord when he felt a ding in his pocket.

Tearing his eyes away from his work, he saw he had one notification.

'You have recieved (1) picture from The Hottest Boyfriend.' Frank almost giggled at his self-assigned contact, ushering himself out with a sorry as he locked himself in his office, pulling the shutters closed.

He expected a cute message, a photo of his dinner or a 'xoxo miss you'. He certainly did not expect the most obscene photo ever. A set of red lips, ones he was very acquainted with, white teeth taking the bottom one between his top and bottom rows. 

Frank's eyes widened in surprise. Oh, my, god. Gerard was less innocent than he thought.

'I am busy.' Frank knew he wasn't busy, but maybe the boy would get the idea before he did something to himself. Something that only Frank was allowed to do. The thought of the boy getting off whilst he wasn't there slightly angered him. He didn't know why, he just wanted to be involved with his boyfriend 24/7. He wanted to be in Gerard's thoughts constantly. He wanted to be the reason that Gerard got aroused.

The next photo shocked him, all thoughts of not getting hard flying out of Frank's minds' airport.

'Go to bed before I have to punish you.' He thought the reply got straight to the point. There was no way Gerard's brain could conjure up something now. His eyes darted to the new message.

'Ok... daddy. See you tomorrow. xx' A picture was sent after it, black sweatpants creating a decently sized tent, the rest of the photo containing slim leg.

He was going to make Gerard pay. He was pretty hard now, sating his need for release by thinking of ways to punish the boy when he picked him up tomorrow.

Gerard was impressed with himself, placing his phone on the bedside table and switching the lights off, stomach swirling with anticipation of tomorrow.  
***  
It was twelve, midday, when Frank arrived outside Gerard's hotel door, stomach rumbling from the absence of food. Without knocking, he punched in the door code for visitors, bursting through the door, not thinking of what might be lying on the other side.

"Hey Frankie." Gerard. Dressed in red lace, perched on the piano stool facing the door. Frank's eyes widened, head shaking frantically.

"Gerard, we have to be out by o-one, we don't have time to-" Gerard made a light shushing noise, walking over to the nervous man and pushing the door closed with his foot. Dragging the man closer to him by the tie, he pulled the silk over his shoulder, brutally tugging the man closer to the bed. 

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie," Gerard tisked. "I've been ready to do things for too long. But you keep rejecting me." He pushed him to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, leaning over slightly and placing his hands on either side of the man's legs. "Is it because I'm not pretty enough?" Frank shook his head frantically as Gerard leaned in, eyes moving to gaze at the sinful red lips belonging to his boyfriend.

"Then what is it?" Gerard sat down heavily on his boyfriends lap, pushing his shoulders so the flustered figure fell backwards onto the white bed. "Am I too innocent?" Frank nodded, catching the boy off guard.

"I can't ruin you, G-Gee. I love you too much." Gerard smirked down at Frank. He leaned down slowly, body moving flush against Frank's chest.

"I'm already ruined." Frank gasped, grabbing red hairs through his fingers and harshly pulling Gerard's lips to his, tongues tangling as Frank struggled to dominate.

"Gerard," Frank mumbled against his lips, grabbing the boy's waist desperately, thrusting up between the thighs of the moaning figure. In an instant, he had flipped the boy over, positioning his crotch between the open legs of his boyfriend. "I'm in charge. Always." He leaned over, mouthing the boy's pale neck, fingers playing with the edge of Gerard's red lace panties.

He doesn't remember buying these for him, not that he was complaining. A gasp left Gerard's mouth as Frank's lips met a sensitive spot near his collarbone, lips, teeth and tongue moving harshly against the white plain of Gerard's neck, leaving a constrasting bruise. Frank admired his work, looking down at the boy in his needy state.

"I told you I was busy last night," Frank thrusted sharply after talking, Gerard moaning loudly at the friction. "You kept messing with me. You knew what you were doing," Frank smirked down at the boy, his small body desperately rutting against the older man's crotch, legs tightening around his hips, heels digging into the small of his back.

"Uh-uh, patience Gee baby." Gerard groaned in need, begging frantically to help him, in any way he could. Frank's fingers worked quickly at the tight material covering Gerard's lower half, tugging out his erection frantically.

Gerard groaned at the contact. "P-please, Frankie, I need, ughh..." Gerard's eyes rolled back into his head.

Frank cackled slightly, Gerard slightly confused at his sudden outburst. "Oh, oh god-d," Frank had slipped a metal loop over his shaft.

"W-what is that?!" Gerard gasped at the tightness.

"Cock ring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should get one out by the end of the weekend. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -D


	14. This Chapter Will Send You To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOURE WELCOME
> 
> I thought, you guys so needed a chapter to make up for the general sloppiness of my writing lately, so here you go. this is over 2700 words! yw!

Gerard's face was red. Bright red, the colour lining the flesh of his cheeks, from the apple to his temple, flared scarlet. He winced as his member brushed against the rough denim of his jeans, a slight whimper escaping his throat as they road through downtown, Frank holding his hand tightly.

He could sense the smirk on his face, one corner of his perfectly shaped mouth tipped slightly askew. The emotion just did sinful things to Gerard, Frank's arrogance and dominance making him feel submissive and powerless.

Regardless of who was in a position of power or not, Gerard's insecurities lifted, knowing he had a hold of the man next to him. Hell, he could pout and beg and bargain his way out of anything, but that wouldn't be fun now, would it?

The car ride was painfully slow, Gerard slowly losing his patience as a drop of sweat trickled down his neck and into the front of his band t-shirt. Frank had pushed him hard this time, Gerard struggling to keep up with the added jewellery as the two plundered deeper into a sexual abyss, one that they might not be able to recover from.

After a painstakingly cruising drive, the two rushed out of the limousine, Gerard trailing helplessly behind an eager Frank who had his wrist in a vice grip, the dark haired man busting through every door until they reached the bedroom.

Gerard was pushed back onto the bed, whining slightly as Frank used his hands to pin down the smaller boy's hips. 

"I have been waiting for this," Frank kissed the boy's neck, his left hand reaching up under his cotton shirt to caress his waist. "For. So. Long," Frank kissed Gerard on the lips after every word to emphasise his point. 

"Frank... Please," Gerard reached up around his neck, fingers threading through the soft, black hairs. "Fuck me, do me, do whatever you want. I need you," Gerard closed his eyes as Frank leaned his lower half to lightly brush against his own.

"Gee, baby," Frank lectured, rubbing along Gerard's defined cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "It's your first time. We're not going to fuck," Gerard's innocent eyes met Frank's, confusion and bewilderment evident in the swirling hazel depths. "We're going to make love."

Gerard's eyes flashed with love, fingers using his hair to pull Frank closer, lips meeting in a soft and comforting dance, quite the opposite of their usual spicy tango. Frank's teeth grazed his lip ever so slightly, the boy's breath hitching as the temperature of the room soared. Frank stepped back, loosening his tie, only able to undo three buttons before Gerard pulled him back to the bed.

"Someones eager," Frank chuckled as blood rushed to the boy's cheeks, Gerard preoccupying himself with Frank's jeans, fingers shaking against the harsh metal zipper. "Woah, slow down, Gee," Gerard huffed, shoulders slumping slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching Frank unzip his jeans painstakingly slow.

Gerard blew some strands of fading red hair out of his face. "Tease," He huffed. Frank smirked, finally opening the front of his jeans. Gerard went to reach out towards the visible briefs, Frank's reflexes kicking in as he grasped the boy's pale wrists, chuckling at his eagerness as he let go, shaking his finger.

"I'm half naked, you're the one still clothed," Frank chuckled as the boy struggled with his shirt, almost ripping it as he pulled it over his head, chucking it on the ground as he busied himself with his jeans. He didn't bother with the zipper, pushing the dark denim down his slim legs, leaning back slightly to kick the material off next to his discarded top.

Left in just his red lace underwear, he reached down to the tight underwear, Frank stopping him once again. "Frank, let me-" Gerard let out a loud squeak as Frank tore the underwear into pieces, the ruined lace falling away to reveal a tortured member.

Frank was too distracted to act when Gerard reached down to himself, gawking as the boy took matters into his own hands, literally. His pale fingers curled around the flushed flesh, mouth gaping and eyes closing at the touch. 

"Fuck. Gerard," Frank leaned down, joining their lips together. Gerard pressed his lips harder against Frank's, hungrily sucking at his lower lip before pushing his tongue inside Frank’s mouth. 

Gerard gasped out as Frank's hand removed his own, pushing Gerard down on the bed and pinning both hands onto the sheets. "You are the human embodiment of a nymph," Frank mumbled, mouthing along the writhing boy's collarbone. Gerard watched as Frank let go, his hands travelling down to his own underwear, pulling the material down his legs and discarding them. 

Both men were naked, Gerard shivering with lust. Frank leaned over Gerard, both men gasping slightly as their length's brushed erotically. Rifling through the bedside table, producing a bottle of lube with a noise of triumph. Gerard giggled slightly, Frank returning to his previous position, grinning down at him.

"This is going to hurt a little, but trust me, it'll be worth it," Gerard, deep down, was hesitant. His brief experience with Frank during the ride home in the limousine had been forgotten until now, Gerard holding back a fearful noise as he remembered the burning stretch.

He watched silently, frightened, as Frank squirted the clear jelly-like substance onto his index finger, seemingly oblivious to Gerard's emotions. The older man settled between Gerard's pale thighs before circling his hole with a slicked fingertip. Frank sensed his discomfort as soon as he nudged the first inch of his finger in, Gerard's body resisting the intrusion as he let out a strained noise.

"You have to relax. Look at me babe," Hazel pools met with Frank's, discomfort swirling in the bright colour. "I'm here, I'm with you, you're fine."

Gerard nodded, urging Frank to continue with his actions. A finger was slowly applied all the way to the knuckle, Gerard feeling odd from the low temperature of the lubricant. All too soon, Frank was attempting to add another, a digit nudging in alongside the first. "Frank, it h-hurts."

"I know Gerard," Frank cooed, slowing down his movements, opting for scissoring motions instead of the painful jabs and thrusts. The stretch felt less painful, number, Gerard willing the pleasure to kick in sooner.  
Frank used his other hand to add lube to a third finger, spreading it around before pushing it in. He had seriously undermined the state of Gerard's entrance, the muscle tightly clamping around his fingers in a vice-grip. If this is what he felt around his fingers, he wondered what he felt like around his tongue, his cock-

His thoughts were cut off by a loud yell, the noise emitting from Gerard's mouth after Frank had curled his fingers. His fingers had brushed against that spot inside him. "Sh-shit, F-Frankie, ah."

Frank's ego boosted, his fingers hitting it again. Much to Gerard's disappointment, Frank pulled out, using his slick fingers to prepare his own member.

"Are you okay with me not using a condom? I'm clean, and you've never had sex before, so..." Gerard nodded frantically, wishing he'd just get it over and done with. He cursed himself mentally, urging his brain to think of this situation in a positive light. Frank moved closer, member in hand.

Gerard's eyes widened at the size of it. He never really paid attention to the size of it as much as he did at that moment, realising that this was going to be an issue when it got down to business. How could that fit into Gerard? His breathing quickened, Frank calming him down slightly by kissing his forehead softly, shushing him. 

Gerard submitted, laying back and looping his legs around his boyfriend's waist, bringing him closer. Gerard just wanted to please the man, make him feel good. Even if it meant he was going to be limping around for days, avoiding all couches and chairs, laying in bed groaning from dull pains.

He let out a strained yelp as Frank pressed his member against his hole, the man straining evidently to push himself inside. Gerard forced himself to relax, allowing Frank's member to slide in forcefully. 

Gerard's back arched in pain and very slight pleasure, Frank having to suppress a groan. It wouldn't be fair for him to bask in the glory of Gerard's tightness, whilst his boyfriend writhed in pain. Frank worked frantically, angling his member so he could relieve some of the pain for him.

A loud gasp reverberated against the thin walls of their room as Frank pushed himself against Gerard's g-spot, the pure pain and pleasure almost too much for Gerard, feelings of faintness entwining with his already dazed mind.

"Stay with me, Gerard," Frank urged. "It'll feel better soon, I promise."

Frank cringed mid-thrust, Gerard's eyes closing as a small tear slid down his flushed cheek. His hand left his sharp hipbone, tracing back up the trail as he effectively gathered the tear.

"It's okay, Gee baby."

His thrusts remained shallow, pressing ever so lightly into that spot that drove Gerard crazy. "Please, I can take it, Frank, go faster."

He gritted his teeth as Frank delivered a particularly harsh thrust, Gerard holding onto the back of Frank's neck for dear life. He wasn't feeling all too great, but decided that this was about Frank- he deserved everything Gerard could give. Gerard just wanted to feel him, wanted to pleasure him. 

Frank let out a hushed groan as Gerard brought him closer with his legs, his length disappearing completely into him with a high-pitched whine from the boy beneath him. Frank reached up to Gerard's hands that were holding onto his neck, entwining both of his hands with his own, bringing them down to either side of his head.

His thrusts slowed, aiming for a deeper and slower thrust rather than painful jabs. This was Gerard's first time, it was about pleasuring his boyfriend.

The pitch of Gerard's noises changed dramatically, pants and noises of pain morphing into ones of pleasure.

"You like it slow?" Gerard nodded, eyes meeting the ones above him as their lower halves met in an intimate gesture. "I love you, G-Gee, ah."

"I love you too, Frankie."

Gerard wasn't feeling too much pleasure, moans quietening as he let Frank enjoy himself. Frank looked puzzled at his lack of enthusiasm. He delivered a quick, sharp thrust, pulling the boy from his inebriated state and back into the world of desire.

"Frank, oh g-god," Gerard clutched Frank's fists in his own, cock bobbing between the two bodies, forgotten.

"You're so tight," He managed to blush at the compliment, despite his compromised state, abused hole fluttering at the abusive, relentless intrusion. After a while, he got into it, lifting his hips to meet Frank's as his member leaked furiously, sheening Gerard's lower stomach.

Frank let go of one of Gerard's hands, taking his member in his fist to help further Gerard's pleasure. His skillful hand collected precum, using it to glide gracefully along his length. 

Sweat trickled down his forehead as he concentrated on pleasuring Gerard as much as he could. He received a smirk from the boy before he felt the muscle of his hole tighten unexpectedly, his movements stuttering as he let out a particularly loud groan.

A harsh jab was given in Gerard's prostates' direction as payback. "Shit, F-Frankie, I'm not going to last if you keep doing that." Frank smirked, Gerard's body becoming malleable clay in his hands. He skillfully flicked his wrist, revelling in the sharp, high moans coming from the boy. 

"I'm almost there, Gee Baby, hold on," Frank deepened his movements, fingers clamping tightly around Gerard's hipbones, nails leaving crescent moon shapes on the pale flesh as his thrusts hastened.  
Gerard began calling out Frank's name in a sluttish chant, fingers scratching down his boyfriend's back as he reached closer to his sloppy orgasm.

"Come on, Gee, cum for me."

Gerard let go, hole tightening around Frank's engorged member as he released, streaks of hot, thick and viscous liquid coating both of their stomach's wildly, face remaining in a blissed-out expression.

Purposefully tensing his opening, he coaxed Frank's orgasm teasingly, the man above him tensing up, calling out Gerard's name as he reached his peak. Gerard felt his member spurting wildly into him, moaning from the sensation of being filled up. 

Frank collapsed on him, spit, sweat and sex hanging over the room like an aura.

"Shit."

***

Mikey slid from underneath a naked, sleeping Brendon's arm, slipping on a random shirt he found on the floor. It probably smelled, but he couldn't care less.

He sorted through multiple pairs of jeans before producing a packet of Malborough's and a lighter, sliding open the balcony door before stepping into the chilly night air. He perched a stick between his weary lips, pressing the slowly dying lighter to the end of it.

Taking a drag, he released the smoke into the night air, watching dismally as it dissipated into the night air.

"I know it's you, it has to be," He mumbled to himself. "Why aren't you dead? Why would they lie to me?" He probably sounded crazy, but there was no one else to diagnose his imaginary illness.

"You left me," Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes, rolling down his sunken cheeks. "You left me with them, you left me with him. Dad."

He was full-on crying now, sobbing dramatically between drags of his slowly disappearing death stick. His fingers tensed around it, snapping it in half and effectively ruining the possible form of relief.

"Goddamnit!" He threw the still-lit cigarette over the hand rail, completely apathetic at the thought of a fire starting from his careless toss.

"She died because of you. If you had just stayed, she would be here now. Mum, she'd still be alive," He cursed the chilly night air, emotions running amuck. He slid down to a seating position, back pressing against the freezing glass petition, separating him from a certain fall.

"I need you in my life. B-Brendon, and I... We can't keep living like this," He glanced up at the stars, tear-flow slowing as he reigned in his emotions.

"Please, I know we need each other," He hung his head in defeat, gathering his wits before going back inside, slipping next to an unconscious Brendon.

***

Gerard slipped away from a dead-to-the-world Frank, going over to the private bar and pouring himself a whisky, clad in one of Frank's shirts and plain underwear.

His socked feet slid across the hardwood floor, opening the door to the balcony and stepping out into the night air, wincing at the pain in his behind.

He leant over the railing, sipping his whiskey slowly as he thought back, back to the coffee shop.

Would he ever be able to contact Mikey again? He had money, a life, a partner. He could support his family.

His mother- he missed her. He could remember the glistening shine of her eyes as the three of them sat down.

'We need to talk,' His father gruffly spoke, his mother situated next to him at the dinner table. Mikey had gone to sleep long ago. 'Let's get down to business, Gerard. We've run out of money,' Gerard nodding slowly as his father continued to speak.

'We haven't run out, Gerard, we can support all of us-'

'Goddamnit woman, let me speak!' Abandoned cutlery had rattled against the cheap IKEA table as his dad banged his fists against it. His mother shrank into herself, head hanging low. 'We have to make you move out, Gerard. It's either you or your brother, and we both know Mikey isn't old enough to live out on the streets.'

'You're asking me to... l-leave?' Gerard stuttered, his mother cringing as his father nodded sharply.

The conversation had carried on into the early morning, Gerard packing all his things by five and exiting through the door, aware of a sobbing mother and an apathetic father.

Gerard had understood that his parents had lied to Mikey. It was probably for the best, though.

He realised his hand was shaking, whisky skirting the inside of the glass. He hoped Mikey was well-off with that coffee man, Brendon. Maybe they were successful together.

"Please, I know we need each other," Gerard talked to himself. "But you can do this without me, you don't need me dragging you down."

He sighed. "Besides..."

Tears leaked out of his sad eyes as he chucked the glass over the edge, only slightly aware of the shattering echoing through the back garden.

"You have our mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! i was gonna make this super horrible and painful for gerard, but i decided against it. it shouldn't be too arousing, i feel like my writing is too technical for that. is my writing style too formal? if you have any complaints, go ahead and comment it. i will only respond to constructive criticism.
> 
> -D
> 
> p.s- over 1000 hits! i cant tell if thats good or not. thanks anyway :3


	15. I Didn't Know You Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wants some different hair after talking to Brendon. Talking about kinks gets Frank worked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyss!!!!!!!!! gerards new hair is from those rare photos of him with LONG BLONDE HAIR. I just thought hed suit that. anyway, here's another longer chapter, and i didnt skip out on the smut like you guys always ask. im proud of this chapter.

Frank had to work again, leaving Gerard to his own devices. It took a while for him to coerce his boyfriend into letting him leave the office building, agreeing on calling him at midday to tell him what he was doing.

He knew he should stay away from the coffee house, but there was only so long he could wait around the small shops for so long. He didn't want to go back to Frank's office yet, only having spent a few hours outside the fancy building. Brendon's workplace was almost gravitating him towards it.

Before he could realise what he was doing, his feet were already bringing him through the doors, the place relatively empty thanks to it being in between work breaks. Before he could turn tail and head on out before someone engaged him, Brendon was already squealing, rushing out from behind the counter to greet Gerard.

"Geeee! Oh my god," he was pulled into a tight hug, both bodies rocking back and forth. Brendon held him at arms length, grinning maniacally.

Gerard let the enthusiastic man lead him to a chair, sitting down abruptly and urging Gerard to do the same.

"What's going on, girl? You're glowing," Gerard blushed at the comment, receiving a mischievous look from the energetic man who was pleading with his eyes for Gerard to spill the beans.

"Last night... Frank and I kind of did it," Brendon squealed out in joy, feet tapping up and down under the table excitedly.

"Celebratory coffee! It's on the house," he pranced over to the coffee machines, using practiced moves that Gerard knew all too well from his own experience. Brendon returned with two paper cups, sitting down and pushing one into Gerard's hands. 

He almost spat out his coffee, the liquid tasted altered and slightly alcoholic. Gerard gave Brendon a pointed look, the man across from him shrugging in response.

"Spill the motherfucking beans, how was it? Rough and fast or like, slow and romantic?" Gerard's face flushed deeply, forcing himself to swallow his drink before continuing.

"It was slow and romantic. He woke me up a while after for another round," Brendon nodded his head knowingly. "The second time was a bit faster, but it was still a snails pace."

Brendon huffed dramatically. "Oh, come on. Do you think your boyfriend isn't kinky enough?" Gerard looked slightly puzzled. Was Frank kinky? Apart from the underwear and the evil ring of sexual frustration, did he really like anything else?

"I mean... I wear lace, but apart from that. I think he might be holding himself back," his empty coffee cup slid between his two hands, back and forth in a mock game of Pong, only both players were Gerard.

"Maybe you should show him you're not innocent? Are there any words that trigger him, anything at all?"

Gerard's brain clicked, memorizing the time where Frank had referred to himself as 'daddy'. That's it! "He likes daddy. But I don't know how I could play that up. I'm too innocent," Gerard sighs, completely worn out from the night before and a little depressed from his midnight outburst.

"Use it to your advantage. Buy yourself a cute schoolgirl outfit or a maid's outfit or something. I know that get's Mikey going," Gerard barely refrained from cringing at the use of his brother's name, choosing not to mention it. Brendon looked like he was about to comment on his sudden mood change, instead talking about all the different costumes he could get.

Gerard listened intently, hoping he could pick up some ideas.

***

"Patrick, you've got to stop letting Pete come here."

Frank had to deal with the couple after he heard some strange noises during an important meeting. He had dismissed his board early, waiting until the sounds quieted and finally stopped before descending down to his private suite.

"Well maybe it's your fucking fault for luring me here," Pete chuckled. "After all, you have like, five million different things in this sex dungeon that I just love," He winked at Patrick.

Pete was laying on the bed, naked, duvet up to his hipbones, tattoos on show like a raunchy gallery as Patrick apologised profusely. Pete didn't seem to be upset one bit, a freshly fucked-out look on his face. 

Patrick was staring at Pete's lower stomach, the egotistical man smirking under his gaze. Frank cleared his throat.

"I didn't lure you. Thanks to you, twat, I may have just lost a potential investor," Patrick looked like he was about to cry. "It's not your fault, Pat, it's Pete. Pete, at least try and stop him from being so loud."

Pete shrugged, Patrick blushing heavily as he looked at his fingers, entwining them together.

"That's it, I'm hiring someone to sound proof this place. Until then, keep it down," Pete mock-saluted, Frank turning to leave. Unfortunately, he caught the tail end of their conversation.  
"Come on Patrick, come and show daddy what you're hiding under those clothes."

Frank shuddered in disgust, walking down the corridor to his private recreation room. It had been a while since he had played. Vicky cleared his schedule for him, an hour of free time sprawled out in front of him.

He noticed no one had turned on the heater, the room bathed in a chilly aura. Unable to locate the thermostat for himself, he opted for a pair of fingerless skeleton gloves, sliding them over his tattooed fingers like they were made for him. Loosening his tie, he stepped out of his leather shoes, unbuttoning a few of the top buttons of his shirt. 

He sighed in relief at the new-found comfort, picking up Pansy and plugging her in, turning on an amp. 

His calloused fingertips ran up the malleable guitar strings, riffs and slides echoing in the cold room. He barely noticed the door opening and closing as he belt out a few lines, right hand working in quick succession as his left slid down the frets. 

He was sweating by the end of his third song, deciding on taking his shirt off, trying to avoid having to wash it again. Not bothering with his tie, he almost started playing another performance before he noticed a second set of breaths behind him.

Turning around, his eyes met with a gaping Gerard's, a smirk settling over his face as the boys eyes trailed down his inked torso, ending at his socked feet before travelling back up. Frank turned, killing the speakers before unplugging Pansy and hanging her up.

"I d-didn't know you played," he heard a mumbling voice from behind him, chuckling under his breath at the boy's new found timidness. Grabbing a random cloth, he wiped his sweaty face once over before turning around, tossing it over his shoulder.

"I have since I was a kid. My dad wanted me to play drums, but the Guitar is so much cooler," Frank noticed his boyfriend's inability to keep his eyes focused on his own. A quick snap of his fingers brought back Gerard's attention with a stammered sorry. "Do you play anything? Does my Gee baby have any hidden talents?"

Gerard almost forgot there was a question in that sentence, too busy admiring Frank's sweaty form, quickly repeating it over in his mind. "I sing a little bit..." Frank lit up at that.

"Oh, really? Do you know the song called 'I Miss You' by Blink-182?" Gerard nodded, looking down at the hardwood floor. "Sing a few bars for me."

The boy was clearly reluctant to sing. Frank waited for a while before Gerard began to sing.

"Hello there... Angel from my nightmare-"

Frank joined in, Gerard startled. "The shadow in the background of the morgue."

The voice emitting itself from his boyfriend's mouth was edgy, sharp and beautifully piercing. Frank thoroughly enjoyed his voice, the two carrying out a mixed-matched duet, gravitating towards each other.

"I miss you..." Frank ended, leaning into Gerard and unifying their lips. Both felt indestructible at that moment, ready to take on anything the world would throw at them. Stronger together rather than apart, like a yin and a yang, putting two odd and misshapen objects together to create the perfect circle, filling the hole lying in the centre of the other.

Gerard was the first one to pull away. "Wow... That was," he let out a deep breath. 

"Earth shattering? Heart swelling? Dick hardening?" Gerard squealed out, batting away Frank's protective hold on him, to no avail.

"You're so gross, Frank!" The older man used his hand at the back of Gerard's head to keep him still, using his tongue to lick a massive stripe up the side of his face. "Ew! That's it, you're sleeping on the couch."

A kissable pout formed on Frank's lips, transforming him into a whiny child. "But babeeeee. It's gonna be cold tonight and you'll freeze."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can sleep in our bed, on one condition."

"Anything, my love." The fire-haired boy mentally fist pumped, refraining from accidentally hurting Frank from kneeing him in the balls or something.

"Take me to the hair salon."

***

"May I say, you are looking fine enough to eat?" Gerard giggled, threading more homemade spaghetti strands onto his fork before stuffing his face, moaning in satisfaction. Frank was obviously referring to his new hair. 

He wiped his hands on his napkin. "My hair grows hella fast, it's annoying," he pointed at the yellowed strands, already having grown about three or four inches in the last few weeks. The hairs touched his shoulder, Frank already having commented on the silkiness of it a million times on the ride home.

"I think it's one of your best qualities," Frank joked. Gerard rolled his eyes, stacking the dishes and putting them up in the sink, mumbling a sarcastic 'thanks' over his shoulder. He heard Frank's footsteps behind him, two tattooed arms threading underneath Gerard's, resting on his lower stomach.

"Apart from your ass," Gerard squeaked as one hand reached around to pinch his behind, full stomach pressed against the counter. "It's pretty nice."

Gerard turned around in his hold, hands moving up to his neck as he threaded his fingers through the soft hairs there. "Well, you can find anyone you want if that's your criteria."

Frank snorted. "My criteria is short boys, with pale skin and hair colour indecisiveness," Gerard giggled, resting his heated cheeks in the crook of his neck. 

The boy thought back to his conversation with Brendon. 'You need to lay down boundaries,' Brendon had enthused that point strongly. 'Safewords, discuss your kinks, etc."

"I need to talk to you."

***

Frank had looked worried to begin with, but now was overly smug at the conversation topic.

"I-I... don't really k-know any kinks of mine... apart from the ones we do already," Frank nodded, urging him to continue. "I was kind of hoping we could talk about yours-"

"-And try a few?" Gerard squeaked at his eagerness, nodding ashamedly. "Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed. I'd be fine with showing you the ropes," a silence blanketed the room, not quite a comfortable quiet but not quite awkward, the topic being the massive elephant in the room.

"Thigh high boots," Gerard's head snapped up, eyes widening. "Man, those things really get me going, like... damn," Frank hissed through his front teeth, trying not to get aroused at the thought of his boyfriend in the black shoes, long legs accentuated and clashing with the dark colour.

"I'll... g-get some after work tomorrow."

"And, uh, ah, I can roleplay," puzzlement fell over the blonde's face.

"Like, what roles?" He knew he would regret the question, a very dodgy and aroused look passing over his boyfriend's face.

"Anything, Gee," he paused for a moment. "Teacher, student. Kitten and owner. A police officer and criminal, housewife and househusband. Callgirl-" Gerard hushed him quickly, face red.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Anything else?"

"I'd love to have full-on kinky sex on my office desk. Like, g-god," it was Frank's turn to blush now, eyes closing at the thought of a pale, naked Gerard splayed out on his oak table. "Or maybe you could ride me while I'm sitting on my desk chair, damn."

"That's enough now. We'll try some of those. No guarantees."

"Okay... Um, Gerard, babe?" Frank stood up, walking over to the other side of the table so he could pull him up from his chair. Gerard nodded. "I hate to be a pain, but I either need to go and jerk off in the toilet, or you can help me."

***

Frank would've never thought he'd have Gerard in such a compromising position within weeks of meeting him. He wished he'd bought a polaroid to snap this moment, his boyfriend perched between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed, member in hand.

Apparently, he had voiced his thoughts. "Maybe, I'll have to buy you one sometime." 

He moaned out in pleasure and agreement. Gerard stopped the movements of his hands, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his slick smartphone, handing it to Frank. The older man quickly caught on, unlocking the device before opening the camera app. Tapping on the screen to focus the crystal-clear image, Gerard returned to his job, Frank snapping way too many photos's.

Gerard was a natural-born model, alternating poses with his hands and his lips, Frank barely believing his eyes. Finally, Gerard sunk to the bottom of his length, Frank momentarily forgetting how to take the image. Gerard looked up at him, urging Frank to take the photo before he passed out. The man did just that, adjusting his hands so he could take photo's singlehandedly, the other hand reaching down to frame Gerard's face.

The pad of his thumb brushed lightly over the bump in his cheek, caused by the head of his own member. Frank groaned at how erotic the sight was, once-fresh hair now damp with sweat, lips shining with a naughty gloss from their mixed fluids.

Gerard hummed loudly, Frank switching to video so his future self could witness the pleasure he was receiving, nerve endings catching fire from the light buzzing of Gerard's wet mouth.  
"Gee, slow down, please, I'm gonna-" Gerard pulled off, much to Frank's disappointment, taking the camera from him and reversing the orientation, taking place in an erotic selfie.

He began filming, staring at his own face dipping down Frank's engorged member. Gerard felt a little weird, but remembered that it would look amazing from the viewers perspective. He played it up with indulgent moans.

"G-Gerard, ahh," He pulled off, using his hand to stroke the hard, throbbing shaft tightly. Frank's face reddened as his peak neared closer, peering down at a lust-driven Gerard who was in the middle of filming himself.

That was it for Frank, letting himself get caught up in the feeling of pleasure, white stripes of thick cum coating the innocent boy's chin, one rope dashing across his cheek, another on his forehead.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not gonna be all complete fun and games from now on. Soz boz
> 
> -D


	16. Brendon Is The Centre Of The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Mikey will have some fun, Frank and Gerard definitely won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for my absence. i never realised how busy i would get until i was staying up until one in the morning to write this. ill update before the end of the weekend

"How's it going, Mikes?" Brendon laid over the back of the couch, hands nestling in the crook of Mikey's neck. He groaned as his boyfriend worked out the kinks in his muscles, skilled hands moving to the back of his shoulder blades.

"Mm. Good," He leaned into the contact, Brendon's hands wandering downwards slightly, massaging his sides. The tall boy laughed under his breath at the sensation, squirming slightly from Brendon's tickles. "You're in a good mood today."

Brendon's mind wandered further, thoughts leaning towards a sinister touch. His fingers darted down slightly, skimming under his shirt.

"I think that man... in the coffee store is my brother."

Shit. Did Mikey know for sure? Gerard was definitely the man in question, Brendon knew that. But Gerard told him to keep it secret.

He felt like his palms were on fire, retracting them immediately. "Is something wrong, Brendon?" His eyes darted down, meeting with his eyes. Lips formed a faux smile.

"Nothing at all babe. I was thinking..." Brendon walked around the couch, sitting on his lap. Mikey's arms automatically wrapped around his waist, pulling the boy onto an awaiting erection. The smaller boy's breath hitched, clutching desperately at the previously relaxed shoulders of his boyfriend.

"What were you thinking?" Mikey revelled in the timidness of the older boy. Even after months of dating, he loved the fact that he could still coax noises from his smaller boyfriend.

"I was... uh, we c-c-could," Brendon blushed, embarrassment forming from his inability to structure his words. It didn't help that Mikey's grip had moved from his hips to the top of his ass, hands teasingly drifting downwards slower, and slower and-

A harsh squeak was drawn from his mouth, Mikey's rough touch encircling each cheek and squeezing, releasing a laboured breath at the feeling of his boyfriend pressing further into him. "We could what, babe?"

"I was gonna s-say, maybe we could make some p-pancakes."

Mikey chuckled, hands sliding up before slipping into his sweatpants, feeling along the lace that lay underneath.

"We'll go to an IHOP after." After?

"After what, Mikes?"

"This," He moved his hands away from the needy body perched on top of him, pulling his own sweatpants and underwear down at the same time, revealing his hard erection. An audible gasp emanated from the boy.

Brendon was what you'd call a size queen. He loved pain, especially the kind you get from fitting something too big into something too small, like Brendon and Mikey. Mikey was an easy ten inches, something that made the pair such a dynamic duo. They were compatible sexually and personality-wise.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Brendon asked timidly. He was in for a rough night, Mikey was only seventeen - eighteen soon - and had the stamina of a teenager.

"Simple, sit on it."

***

Gerard slipped out from under Frank's weighted arm, the inability to find sleep plaguing him until the silence of the room was deadly.

His bare feet padded along the cold, wooden flooring, making his way over to Frank's jeans. He knew he shouldn't snoop- sneaking around at night looking through your boyfriend's things wasn't exactly a socially acceptable task.

Frank had opened his wallet earlier in the night- the reason why had totally skipped his mind. The only thing that was noteworthy about the action was the piece of paper sticking out from one of the clear display pockets.

It was probably just a sticky note or an emergency contact, but he couldn't just leave it at that. His curiosity overtook his ability to think, leading him to open his boyfriend's wallet at one in the morning.

Shaky fingers pulled out the paper, cringing slightly as it crinkled in his grip. He mentally sighed in relief as Frank's snores continued.  
The note was covered in a neat and cursive text.

Dear Frankie,

I have seen the news and read all the gossip magazines. Who is this red-haired boy I see with you so often? Is he a prostitute? Probably. We both know you love to cheat and spend money on a worthless fuck. You've probably already done it. Maybe with that Tabitha chick.

He won't be around for long- I know you better than you know yourself. Do you really believe that someone would stick with you?

Anyway, this letter isn't pointless. Here are the numbers of our shared bank account. I need you to close it, I've taken all the money.

**** ****

Say hello to your slut for me.

Love,

Your Ex <3 xx

Gerard sobbed softly, tears welling in his eyes. Him and Tabitha? Were they together? His ex-fiance sounded like Frank cheated on her. Gerard didn't think of Frank as the type to cheat.

And what was the news saying about him; was it bad?

Two arms snaked under his own. Frank. He gasped heavily as Frank stood behind him, holding him close tightly- like he was scared he'd lose him.

"Gee, listen to me, none of that is true, okay? None of it," Frank turned him, holding him at arms' length, looking deeply into his eyes. Gerard shook his head with urgency.

"I need time alone, I n-need time to-" Gerard stuttered desperately.

"-You are not leaving me again. That is final," Gerard looked up at him, fear and anger dangerously swirling in the depths of his eyes.

"You don't own me, Frank!" The man looked like he was going to protest. "That is final. I'm going to grab some magazines and cry in a h-hotel room somewhere."

The hands on his shoulders tightened to the point of pain. "I do own you, dammit!" He stepped back, releasing his grasp, using his now-free hands to tidy up his hair.  
Gerard was scared- his boyfriend's tone was so similar to his father's. It frightened him. The edge in Frank's eyes softened as his sight took in Gerard's appearance- frazzled and desperate to be alone. He had fucked up. His heart pounded in his ears as he watched the boy have an internal battle.

"I..." Gerard began. "I can't do this life, Frank," his boyfriend went to cut him off, holding up a hand so he could continue. "I'm not equipped enough to deal with people hating against m-me."

"No, no, baby, listen-"

"No you listen, Frank!" Gerard shrilled, eyes wide, tears pooling faster than a flash flood. "Everyone thinks I am a prostitute. I might lose my job!"

"You don't need a job. You need someone looking after you," Frank didn't understand Gerard's independence, he didn't need to be, he had his boyfriend.

"And that someone doesn't have to be you, Frank."

***

"Ah, ah, it won't fit Mikes," a high-pitched moan left his mouth as Mikey thrust his semi-lubed cock up, head pressing against the vice-like ring of muscle hovering above it.

"We shouldn't have waited so long to fuck, I can barely get in," Brendon grunted in annoyance at Mikey's comment, forcing his muscles to relax whilst pushing himself down harder. Mikey grabbed his hips, sighing in relief as the tip reluctantly slid in.

"Shit, so t-tight."

Brendon blushed at the compliment. "I thought three fingers was enough."

Mikey smirked deviously. "I could put my whole fist in there and it'd still be hard to fit my massive cock in there."

"Shut up and fuck me."

The younger boy chuckled. "Can do," without warning, he thrust up roughly, drawing a pained gasp from Brendon. He ignored the sounds, knowing the feeling was just heightening his pleasure.

Their hips met continuously, Mikey annoyed at how softly Brendon was moaning. "Louder, babe," he rolled his hips, length brushing against his sensitive spot over and over, drawing some more impressive sounds from him- it still wasn't enough.

He manhandled his boyfriend, placing him on the couch frantically and re-entering with effort. His dick pulsed at the tight warmth of Brendon that enveloped him with great difficulty, each pulse felt very easily by the frantic receiver.

"Please, Mikey, f-fuck."

"Sorry, what did you call me?" Brendon shivered, paling slightly as he noticed his mistake.

"Sir, I'm sorry," Mikey fucked into him again, finding a rhythm as he shook his head, pulling Brendon's thighs further apart.

"You'll get spankings for that," Brendon made a noise of distaste. He hated punishments, especially when he can't cum. He hoped that Mikey would forget that part.

"Ah, daddy," Mikey was stretching him to the max, cock sliding in and out of his plump cheeks. That was one of his favourite things about Brendon, apart from his cute personality and massive sex appeal. "Fill me up, daddy!"

"Hold on baby, I'm not there yet."

Brendon whined, meeting up with his bone-shattering thrusts in quick succession. Mikey could feel the telltale signs of his impending orgasm, hoping to god that he wouldn't finish before his boyfriend. That would be embarrassing, seeing as he barely stays awake after he cums. 

"Baby, you need to slow down or I'll-" He groaned loudly as he felt Brendon's fluttering hole tense around his member, teasing him. It was Brendon's aim to make him cum, make him fall asleep soon. Otherwise, he'd start questioning about the mysterious man Brendon has been spotted with.

"Oh daddy, please fill me up-"

"No," Mikey grunted. "I need to, ah, get you off first," he was proud he managed to strain that out and not cum at the same time, desperate to get his boyfriend off.

"Cum for me daddy, I love you," Against all odds, Mikey's tough demeanour crumbled, filling Brendon with his seed as he called out, sensitivity overloading. Mikey collapsed onto his chest, dazed and tired.

Brendon shuffled the half-awake man onto their shabby IKEA bed, pulling up his sweatpants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> -D
> 
> P.S I'm going to start a new series soon, hope you guys will like it!


	17. Mega Chapter Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little window for you to peep into the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im evil

It had been a while since Frank had drank seriously. He refrained from the action, Jamia told him he became a different person. Violent, loud, abusive.

He thought that it would be okay- Gerard wasn't at home, and he needed to flush the sorrow from his body somehow. A few drinks wouldn't hurt, would they?

Frank woke up with an aching body, a sore dick and a pounding headache. What the hell happened last night?

He felt movement next to him, eyes laying on a sobbing Gerard, handcuffed to the bed.

"F-Fr-Frankie... how c-could you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evil!D is evil. yw for the cliffhanger


	18. Your Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now's the time to decide.

Here's how this will work:

1\. Frank could be totally horrible (guaranteed crying but all round interestingness) and Gerard suffers.

OR

2\. Gerard could be totally fine but Frank suffers.

Which one? You decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> -D


	19. Blood, Lots Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard catches Frank drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is horrible.

"Where to, Mr. Way?" Gerard almost forgot he asked a question, tears welling in his eyes.

"Just drop me off on the nearest street corner, I'll find my way," George looked hesitant, flicking up the privacy screen and taking Gerard where he wanted.  
Gerard sighed, fiddling with his hands in his lap. He felt a buzz in his pocket.

'Just remember Gee, I love you, and I'm not going anywhere.'

Gerard cried out in frustration, chucking his phone to the ground. Luckily it didn't crack like his heart did.

He picked up his phone, shooting Brendon a quick text as the car slowed down, eventually halting. Gerard didn't pack anything, just bringing his phone and wallet. He gave a small wave to George, stepping into the wet gutter and making his way towards his friend's apartment.

Brendon opened the door, revealing a soaked Gerard. He shook his head with sadness, eyes teary.

"Mikey's passed out, we have some time," Gerard sighed in relief, shrugging off his flimsy coat and tossing it over the side of a chair, following Brendon onto the luckily-sheltered balcony.

Brendon pulled out a stick, lighting it. "Want one?" He asked, extending a cigarette towards Gerard. He shrugged, might as well. Maybe it would calm in.

"Tell me, sweety, what happened?" At that point, Gerard's cheeks were laden with tears, the liquid somehow managing to spill out of his ducts, no matter how hard he tried to stop it from happening.

Gerard recounted the evening, managing to stay quiet in fear of Mikey discovering him. Brendon nodded thoughtfully the entire time, listening intently to his words.

"Well... why are you here then? If I were you, I'd be at home, making Frank treat me like a queen," Brendon winked saucily, earning a grossed-out giggle from a red-faced Gerard.

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks, Brendon."

Gerard stood up, reaching for the balcony door. The need to open it was already fulfilled, Gerard almost falling through the sudden gap in the doorway.

"You!" Mikey called out in surprise.

***

It had been a while since Frank had drank seriously. He refrained from the action, Jamia told him he became a different person. Violent, loud, abusive.

He thought that it would be okay- Gerard wasn't at home, and he needed to flush the sorrow from his body somehow. A few drinks wouldn't hurt, would they?

Frank woke up with an aching body, a sore dick and a pounding headache. What the hell happened last night?

He felt movement next to him, eyes laying on a sobbing Gerard, handcuffed to the bed.

"F-Fr-Frankie... how could you?"

Gerard could see the confusion in his eyes. Was he really that drunk last night?

***

He was glad he was able to push past the lanky figure, darting out Brendon's front door without a word. He hailed a cab, hastily telling him the details and buckling himself in.

Gerard was able to find some loosed change in his pocket, thrusting it towards the driver and rushing out the door, already having thought of how he was going to apologise. It wasn't right just leaving Frank like that. He should've waited for him to explain.

The front door was unlocked, Gerard pushing through it with ease as he started down the corridor. He halted as he heard a bottle crash. 

His pace quickened. "Frankie, are you okay?"

There was no reply. He rounded the corner, eyes falling upon a swaying Frank. A half-empty bottle of vodka was broken into pieces, shards surrounded in a nauseous liquid. Frank himself looked shattered; his eyes were glassy and his figure slumped.

Gerard ran up to him, taking his boyfriend's face in his hands, surveying his expression. Frank looked empty, dead almost. It was hard to relate this figure to his cheery businessman; their demeanours were so different.

He decided to make the first move seeing as Frank was incapacitated, moving his lips to the ones awaiting him.

There was no reaction. He didn't feel that familiar spark, the mutual hunger between them. Frank's lips were cold, unforgiving and harshly still. Gerard pulled away, staring into Frank's emotionless eyes.

"...Babe, are you okay?" Frank didn't reply, he just stepped back. Hurt flashed through his entire being, the small threads holding him together slowly being unpicked by his boyfriend's distant attitude.

Frank's perfect brows furrowed slightly, eyes moving, looking past Gerard.

"God fucking damn it!" Frank swiped his hands along a beer-bottle cluttered table, sweeping off all of the glass and effectively shattering it. He turned around, eyes wild.

"You... You're a fucking prostitute! All I do is-" Frank choked slightly, coughing as he turned around, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I only keep you around for sex- it's all you're good for!"

***

"Frank, remember what I said, okay?" Tabitha sat perched on the edge of the couch, legs crossed and lips pursed. "He told me you were good for nothing except money, do you really want a partner like that?!"

He shook his head violently, fingers brushing through the roots of his stressed hair as he exhaled sharply.

"N-no, he loves me, he really does."

Tabitha let out a mean laugh, almost a cackle. "Sweety, if you don't believe me, look at the evidence."

Her fingers trailed up her expensive coat arm, pushing the material up her wrists. Frank could see them from where he was standing, four crescent marks dug into the washed-out skin on the underside of her arm.

"He pulled me away while you were working, called me a bitch, slapped me," She watered her eyes, breath catching for extra effect. Frank was too easy- she assumed years of tough business would've ironed out his defective creases, leaving no room for gooey emotion. 

She would ruin Frank, her plan already halfway fulfilled as she moved to the bar. "D-drink?" Fake stuttering was just icing on a cake, Frank staring into the distance and nodding reflexively.

Tabitha used his blankness to continue her methods, placing a few things into his drink. A little sedative, a little testosterone overdose and some viagra should do the broken man before her some good.

Not.

She passed the drink to him, watching the liquid disappear slowly into his awaiting mouth. Her eyes darted down to her non-existent watch. "Shoot, I have to go."

Frank nodded absentmindedly, barely noticing the slip-up.

"Oh, and Frank? Try not to hurt him too much."

***

His short slumber led to a half-awake daze, eyes droopy as his need for alcohol continued to remain unquenched. Feet carried him to where he needed to go, grabbing a bottle of readily-available vodka, oblivious to the hazardous contents.

Before he could think clearly, the bottle was half empty, his aggression peaking. His numb fingers loosened on the neck of the spiked drink, bottle clashing to the floor in a spray of glass and clear liquid.

Suddenly, there were fingers on him. Gerard's fingers, on his face, caressing his jaw. Lips that he had missed the entire evening were purchased upon his own- yet he found it so hard to respond. The muscles in his face unable to reciprocate the desperate call for affection.

His lazy eyes couldn't meet with his partner's- his sight disallowing Gerard's need for eye contact.

His legs moved his body away from the boy, head shaking as if to clear a bad thought. He pivoted, limbs moving, as he aggressively shattered multiple glasses, uncaring of the repercussions.

Words tumbled from his mouth, his lips and his brain not working in synchrony as he offended the poor man across from him.

"It's all you're good for!" Frank realised what he had said, hormones rushing as he grabbed Gerard by the wrist, unaware of his struggles.

"F-Frankie, let go!" Gerard flinched as he was pulled roughly into their room, door slamming roughly. His back met with the bed, a drunken figure moving on top of him in an effort to keep him from struggling. 

"Stop moving skank," his boyfriend's eyes narrowed at the word, lips curling as he spat in his face.

"Go to hell, Frank."

A hand brought itself swiftly upon his left cheek, skin to skin contact echoing loudly in the otherwise quiet room. Tears streamed down his face as the boy wailed, eyes screwing shut as he tried to block out the view of his lost partner.

His eyes remained closed as the body lifted itself off of him, trudging over to the nightstand. Gerard's heart clenched in fear as he heard the rattling of a chain, the noise all-too-familiar to him. 

Usually, he would associate the clinking of the handcuffs with arousal- the aura of love and lust surrounding the normally cold metal. This time, his body quivered in fright, curling himself into a fetal position as he wailed into his contracted legs.

The familiar touch encircled his wrist, soon followed by a case of metal securing around it. The cold feeling sealed his fate, body tugged up harshly to the point of almost-dislocation by the other loop.

The sound of the metal ring clacking against the bedpost hammered the nail into his coffin. Scissors, something he only used in his art room, a place of joy and wonder, now used to peel away his clothing in a rough manner. 

His skin prickled at the low temperature of the air, his body vulnerable and open to the unfamiliar personality hovering over him.

Fingers prodded at his entrance, ignoring the sounds of protest coming from his victim. Gerard screamed out slightly, voice getting quietly hushed by the man's palm, rough skin unnerving the soft skin of his lips.

The intrusion continued, the prodding getting harsher and harsher as his boyfriend moved more desperately, abused hole slowly releasing it's tight hold against nothing and letting the ministrations follow.

Muscles unclenched in his torso as he admitted defeat, curling into himself slightly. The relentless actions continued as the sound of spit hitting the palm of Frank's now still hand echoed through the quiet room. Gerard braced himself for impact.

He had never experienced such excruciating pain.

His body tried to resist the intrusion, the large girth stretching the encompassing sleeve. Frank felt an odd wetness, eyes darting down to where his length disappeared into. 

Blood, lots of it, coating his cock, his lower stomach, and the bed below him. He continued to thrust into the now wet warmth, oblivious to the howling noises of pain coming from the victim below him.

Gerard had fainted, chin resting limply on his own shoulder, head lolling against the pillow underneath him.

Frank revelled in this newfound submission, continuing his movements as he neared his peak.

Little did he know that this was a result of a dose of testosterone, viagra, and pent up aggression. He wouldn't have done this to Gerard without a little help.

And that help came from Tabitha.

***

Gerard awoke long before Frank did. 

The blood that was leaking from him wasn't a deadly amount, but he knew it wasn't exactly healthy. Tears flowed from him. He felt deflowered, ruined, raped.

Frank couldn't have done this normally. He wasn't that person. But who turned him into the manic predator he was the night before?

Soon all of Gerard's rational thoughts were swamped with fear as he felt a stirring next to him.

He stared at the man next to him, waiting for his reaction to the scene in front of him. "F-Fr-Frankie... how could you?"

Frank's eyes widened. He saw the blood on the sheets- the contrast of white silk and scarlet. Gerard's sore wrist bound in a handcuff, shackled to the bed. He looked down at his own body, pelvis soaked in the life liquid that had come from Gerard. 

Frank felt close to fainting, eyes leaking as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"I-I d-did this?" Frank studied Gerard with a fearful gaze, his boyfriend's eyes closing in defeat. The slight nod of his head started his boyfriend's undoing.

"N-no, I couldn't have, I only had a half bottle and a beer!" Gerard felt puzzled by that, feeling relief in the form of a loosened cuff. Frank took them away, throwing the wretched things across the room, the metal scratching the paint. He could care less.

He picked a limp Gerard up bridal style, hoisting him away to their ensuite.

Turning the tap on, he laid the bruised figure down in the bath, hopping in with him. He noticed the slight flinch that came from the other male, the hot water running across his aching and abused body.

Frank shuffled closer, much to Gerard's dismay, swivelling the figure around so his head laid against his chest. He grabbed the shampoo, pouring a little too much and massaging it into the roots of the distraught man.

The colour in the strands was fading, the red colour nowhere near the same vividness as the colour soaking their bed, but Frank tried to push the thought away.  
He felt the body against him rack with sobs, pulling the boy closer to him so he could embrace him from behind.

"Please, t-tell me what happened Gee," he waited for a response, resting his head on the boy's shoulder in defeat.

Gerard turned to face him on his own accord, wet hands scraping his slightly soapy hands away from his face.

"I... c-came home, and you were there, but you were d-drunk," Gerard's eyes glossed, brow furrowing. "You didn't seem right, you were drunk, and you had b-broken a bottle."

Frank didn't like where this was going, eyes tearing up and heart dying in his chest where it lay.

"You... said I was a... prostitute, that you only kept me around for sex," Frank gritted his teeth, pain swirling in his chest. "You took me to our room and... slapped me, and handcuffed me."

Gerard could feel the guilt emanating from the man in front of him, remorse and excruciating heartbreak a sign of Frank's regret.

"Then you did things to me, and I passed out."

Frank looked down at his hands, sobbing lightly. 

"I don't remember any of that- I couldn't have gotten drunk from that much alcohol."

Gerard wrapped his arms around his waist, whimpering slightly at the pain coursing through his body. "I will find a way to prove that you didn't do this on purpose."

***

Tabitha scowled, her brow furrowing at the scene in front of her. They weren't supposed to make up! Frank was supposed to be alone right now, that stupid skank was supposed to have left already.

It was clear that her plan wasn't working, her vision hurting slightly from the strain of her eyes as she looked through the binoculars. 

She'd have to return home now. Huffing, she started her car, pulling away from the front of the house. 

Maybe there would be an aftermath, she hoped, at least, they would break up. She needed Frank, she needed his money. Actually, she just needed his money. Tabitha doesn't care about who he is. Feelings and emotions were just a waste of time, and a number of times Gerard cried over nothing.

If they worked out, she'd just kill him. It wouldn't be hard.

Her Subaru slowed to a halt in front of her small suburban home, engine rattling as she switched it off. Walking up to the front door, she was met by her little chihuahua, Chips, the dog rapping it's nails against the worn-out fly screen.

Opening the door, she picked up the little yapping thing, carrying it like a baby as she called out.

"Ray, I'm home, babe!"

***

Much to Gerard's dismay, Frank insisted on having his private general practitioner look at him. Gerard needed multiple stitches and sutures, all while under slight sedation. Frank held his hand the entire time, casting forced smiles in his direction as he sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair.

"So, let me get this straight, you have no recollection of what happened?" Frank nodded, confirming his GP's thoughts. The man disappeared into the back room, coming back with a blood bag and an IV.

Frank hated blood tests but rolled up the sleeve of his graphic t-shirt anyway. The process took ten minutes, Frank feeling slightly nauseous after a while. This time- even though Gerard hated needles and almost cried when he got sedated- Gerard was the one to hold Frank's hand tightly, delivering sweet kisses along the knuckles.  
He watched the man withdraw some, storing the rest away and keeping the vial close. He dismissed them both, telling them to get some food.

Frank insisted on carrying the slightly drowsy boy, kicking the door to his doctor's office open lightly and bringing him into the fire room, placing him on the luxurious lounge.

Gerard was tired, almost asleep by the time Frank came back with a glass of water. He sat with his back to the flames, helping Gerard sit up as he held the glass to his weary lips. 

He helped him sit further back on the couch, Frank sitting next to him and pushing them both down sideways, eventually ending up spooning on the soft cushions.

"I'm so sorry, Gerard, I will never forgive myself," Gerard heard the words as he drifted to sleep, unable to stop himself from falling into the deep slumber that was beckoning him so deliciously.

***

After a while, the doctor came back, asking Frank to follow him to his office. The walk was silent, Frank guessing that whatever news he was to receive would be laden with grief.

Dallon, his doctor, urged him to sit down on one side of his desk. Frank sat in silence as Dallon pulled up a document, turning the monitor to face him.  
"Read the fourth part."

Frank's eyes skimmed over the text, finding the paragraph that reads 'tested positive for'.

Hormone pills for deficiencies, sildenafil citrate (VIAGRA), Rohypnol (DATE-RAPE-DRUG), aggression, anabolic steroids, more.

"I had the courtesy to ask your security team what happened that night. They told me you had a female visitor, blonde, five-foot-nine and drove a Subaru," Tabitha, Frank thought. "She offered you a drink. I believe this was a cocktail of everything you tested positive for. The added hormones, testosterone to be more precise, was used to aggress you. You were knocked out by the Rohypnol long enough for it to take effect."

Frank was stunned, eyes glossing over. "The Viagra was used to arouse you, leading to the..." Dallon cleared his throat. "Incident. The steroids cause aggression as well."

"So you're saying that these things caused me to rape my boyfriend."

Dallon nodded. "Almost definitely. Now, with caring for Mr. Way, there are a few things you need to do."

He nodded, eager to learn how he could make things better for his Gee Baby.

Dallon placed a bottle on the desk. "This needs to be applied to the affected area... daily. No sex for a month or two, just to be safe. The stitches will dissolve in a few weeks." He reached into the drawer of his desk. "I had a script made up for him, here are some antibiotics to counter infection."

Frank hummed with understanding. "I hope things work out. I booked Gerard in for a session with your therapist tomorrow afternoon."

There was one last thing he caught before he walked out the door. "I'm glad you didn't overdose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how you guys felt about this. was it a let down? let me know in the comments.
> 
> -D


	20. Watch My Life Disappear Down A Drain, And Bleed Into A Washcloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard scratches, and Frank hosts a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short, but if you guys are lucky ill upload tomorrow.

Blood pooled in the basin, disappearing in rivulets down the drain. The kitchen sink was splotched with red as he scrubbed at his skin, trying to rid himself of the scorching touch. This happened often- in the shower and when he washed his hands. It was getting so bad he couldn't paint anymore, or cook. He got Mariah to do the cooking instead.

He turned the water off, grabbing a tea-towel and wrapping his torn hands up. His eyes averted the red dots that were bleeding through the white Egyptian cotton.

It had been a few weeks since the incident, and Gerard's antics were changing. The skin around his stomach and hands were raw, a reminder of the constant metaphorical uncleanliness that lingered on the skin there. No matter how much he scrubbed, the pain didn't go away. The dirt didn't come off.

He picked at the skin on his fingers and chewed at his nails until they bled.

The memories didn't dissipate, and the lingering panic attacks and random freak-outs had convinced the boy he was psychotic.

Every night, he was plagued with dreams. Dreams of Frank taking him in his sleep, dreams of him slashing his own wrists, dreams of being alone. He felt alone, no matter how many times Frank told him he was there for him. Frank slept on the couch now, the screams he woke up to every night worsened when he tried to make them better.

Gerard would lash out in his sleep constantly, arms flailing and body thrashing, Frank unable to sleep in peace without being harmed.

Frank had to watch him shower to make sure he didn't scratch at himself- the attempts were futile anyway. 

Not to mention that the aftermath took it's toll on Frank.

He caused all of this, he watched the remains of his actions weigh down Gerard. Their relationship was dying, and so was Gerard, all because of him.

After work, he'd go to the pub and drink. Just drink and drink and drink, until George came in to hoist him away.

Gerard always sent George to go and get him.

When Frank got home, they'd fight. It was usually about useless things, such as Frank getting home late, Gerard making a mess of the kitchen, and many other pitiful incidents. They'd bicker, or scream, the staff would hide away for the night. The day would always end in heartbreak.

They hadn't kissed in a week- Gerard hadn't felt the loving embrace of a sober human in months. These were the things he blubbered out to Dallon every Tuesday. How he thought Frank no longer loved him, how he felt dirty, unclean and debauched.

The house was always empty. Gerard was either in his room or drawing harmful images while Frank was working and returning home at ridiculous times. Often the man would go to bed in the guests bedroom without saying goodnight.

Dallon and George were the only ones who could control the aftermath- doing the best they could. At least, until Frank fired George.

Gerard hired him personally instead, using the man as an errand-runner, getting groceries and personal items that Gerard was too scared to go out and get himself.  
He was scared of public ridicule, the gossip section of the weekly delivered magazines filled with questions.

'Where is Mr. Frank Iero's boyfriend?'

'Frank Iero dodging questions about the whereabouts of his partner.'

'Police labelled the investor as suspicious.'

Each newspaper blurred- they were no longer important. Gerard couldn't find anything worth feeling importance for. 

***

It was a Friday night, and Frank still hadn't returned home. Gerard was worried.

"Mariah!" Gerard called out to the maid. The short woman rushed downstairs hurriedly, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the distressed man.

"Where is Mr. Iero?" The woman's eyes bugged.

"He is at an investors ball, in his building, sir."

Gerard dismissed her, heart aching at the thought of Frank not wanting him there. Checkmate, Frank. Gerard was definitely going, and he wasn't going covertly.

He wandered into his bedroom, opening the walk-in closet and pulling out some casual clothes. He didn't need to look feminine at a time where he needed intimidation. Tonight was about showing Frank what he was missing out on.

His hair was black- Frank hadn't seen him properly since his salon appointment on Sunday. His new hair would give him a shock. Scratched hands concealed in black leather gloves and eyes lined with black, he was ready to go and rock the boat.

***

Camera flashes alerted Gerard to their arrival, George parking the car as he opened the door for him. Gerard stepped one combat-boot-clad foot out onto the curb, followed by the other as he seductively slinked out of the limousine.

Gone was the boy of innocence, femininity and naiveness. The happenings of the past month had changed him, and although he was having an internal panic attack, he stayed cool and collected on the outside. Gerard was a man, a twenty-year-old man. 

Multiple gasps rippled through the crowd as Gerard made his appearance, posing beautifully for the paparazzi and walking down the rolled out carpet towards the building entrance. There were a few comments about what he was wearing, all black and a leather jacket, paired with intimidating black combat boots.

"Sir, what are your thoughts on the rumours circulating about your abusive boyfriend?"

"Did you know Miss Tabitha Willows is suing Mr Iero for unceremonious termination and rape charges?"

Gerard laughed at the last one, even though his anxiety was peaking.

"Everyone listen up! Tabitha, who used to be Frank's assistant, spiked his drink and tried to get him to rape me. Not only did she do that, but she slandered his homosexuality and abused me in the process. Get your facts right before you try to mess with us."

He turned to a nearby TV camera, speaking directly to the audience on the other side of the lens. "If you tie bricks to my feet and throw me in the ocean, I will make sure to drag you down with me by your fake blonde extensions."

Waving at the camera, he strutted through the main doors, walking around reception to the ballroom. He couldn't see Frank anywhere, so he called in phase two of his plan, more specifically, called Brendon to come and join him.

He moved towards one of the waiters, putting his empty glass of champagne on the woman's tray and sitting down in a nearby seat.

After a while, he was joined by Brendon, dressed in a pair of black jeans and white vans. They both looked ridiculously out of place, but that was the point. Their intimidating casual attire stood out from the thousand-dollar dresses and tuxes.

Brendon nudged his foot under the table, jerking his head to the left of him. Gerard's eyes followed the movement, met with a stunning yet clearly pissed off Frank.  
"Do you want to dance, Gerard?" He nodded, taking the other man's hand as they both made their way to the dance floor.

They both danced elegantly, despite their attire, envious glances casting themselves on the two best friends. Brendon's hands were at a respectable height, just above his waist. Unfortunately, his reserved behaviour would not invoke the reaction he wanted from Frank, who was standing at the edge of the crowd, observing them both with a curious eye.

Gerard 'accidentally' nudged his elbows down, pushing both of Brendon's palms onto the small of his back. He heard a few hurried excuses, Brendon's arms lifting away from his body. Two beautiful tattooed hands placed themselves on his shoulders, spinning him around so quickly Gerard swore he got vertigo from the action.

"Hate to interrupt, Gee, but may I have this dance?" Frank gripped Gerard's waist, the younger man's hand clutching at the shoulder of Frank's tux. He refused to shiver at the touch, or fall into the welcoming depths that were his eyes, that held so much homeliness and warmth.

Gerard managed a fake smile, inner submissive cowering from Frank's powerful tone. A new song started, the notes more complex than the one before it. Frank seemed to know what he was doing, Gerard simply a ragdoll beneath his touch as the two swirled and danced in their own world.

He felt that familiar rush in his chest- sparks of love and happiness, with an underlying lust. That same feeling he first felt at the coffee house, way back when Frank left his name and number on that empty coffee cup.

How his heart danced and swooned, just like it did when Frank took him to dinner, renting out a rooftop dedicated to just him.

Frank complimenting him the morning after their first time. Frank complimenting him anytime, really. 

The feeling was so strong, that at moments like those he forgot about his parents, and Mikey, and Tabitha. His life taking on a sweeter edge, his vision sugar-tinting.  
"I must say, I haven't felt that magnificent in days."

Gerard was breathless as Frank tugged him away from the crowd, pulling him to a table that was away from everyone else. Frank even pulled the chair away from the table for Gerard, pushing it in like it was their first day.

It was late, nine o'clock, ten, twelve, one in the morning. Gerard couldn't count the time even if he was a walking clock- Frank was much too interesting. The gap between the incident and that moment seemed like years, rather than weeks.

Frank and Gerard hung onto each others words, like dew on a leaf, or a web to a doorway. Their intertwined hands felt sweaty and would've been uncomfortable to anyone else, but to the couple it was perfect.

And finally, it was time to return home, Gerard no longer worried about what his nightmares would be. He only looked forward to the dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! tell me what you think, this book is ending soon.


	21. Reunions And Beebo Teaching Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Gerard resolve, things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was okay to write. it isn't the best in the world, but it was something.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> p.s this was 2069 words
> 
> ;)

Gerard tossed and turned on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position to lay. His behind was sore- an aftermath of the night before. Gerard’s cheeks flushed at the thought of last night, what he did, what Frank did.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he heard the door ring. “Just a moment!” He called out, pulling on a pair of jeans he found on the floor and ruffling his hair a little. He probably smelled of sex- morning sex too, but that couldn’t be avoided. When you had a man like Frank back in your life, you were bound to have a lot to make up for.

Not to mention that Frank bred more than a catholic rabbit.

It couldn’t have been Brendon- he said he was out today on some important business, and it certainly wasn’t Frank. He was out for the day, leaving Gerard alone in the house until four. It was two.

The knock sounded again, more urgent this time as Gerard cursed.

“I’m coming!” Gerard hurriedly jogged to the front door, sock-clad feet slipping slightly against the polished marble. His hand turned the door knob. “What is your fucking problem-“

Mikey.

He was standing in front of him, eyes wide. His glasses were gone- Gerard noted, and his hair was blonder, but he must only be seventeen or so. He was still so tall, his knees still held that awkward bend that was so unique.

“Gerard, it’s you!” Mikey launched himself at the shocked raven-haired man, Gerard’s eyes flying open with surprise as his feet were brought off the ground.

He looked over his brother’s shoulders, eyes meeting with a silent Brendon, who just shook his shoulders as if he was saying ‘sorry, lol’.

Mikey pulled away, eyes observing every detail of Gerard’s face, his always-serious face morphed into a look of amazement and joy.

“Um,” Gerard looked around him to Brendon for advice, Brendon shrugging his shoulders again. “Yeah, it is me… would you guys like to come in for a coffee?”

***

Gerard was sobbing, tears welling and travelling down his face, absorbing into the sleeve of his oversized shirt. 

“Why, Mikey? Why did she die?” 

Mikey looked grim, attempting to stay in one piece in front of his Beebo. “It was dad. We were all in the car together- us three, coming home from a restaurant, mum and dad had a massive fight.”

***

“Honey, we need to turn left here onto the highway, the right turn off takes us to the bridge-“

Mikey’s father banged his fist against the steering wheel harshly, silencing his mother as he took the right turn. “I will die before I take orders from a woman! When we get home I am dropping you both off.”

He was still young- he was only sixteen. It had been a year since Gerard left, and Mikey could see the effects it was having on her. Her skin was sunken, her eyes lifeless, and the marks that brandished her pale skin that both her son’s had inherited were becoming more frequent.

“Where are you going, dad?” Mikey already knew where, but he wanted to ask so it was out in the open.

“Strip club.”

A small whimper came from his mother, going unnoticed by his father, but not by Mikey. He would take her away from here soon, he just needed a bit more money.

His eyes gazed out the window, at the water below the bridge they were crossing. His father liked going this way- Mikey’s mother had an extreme phobia of water, and it gave his father joy witnessing her extreme anxiety.

“Honey, watch out!” Mikey felt an arm push him back to the seat- his mother was leaned across the glovebox, keeping him still as a rough impact hit their car head-on.  
Mikey’s vision was tunneling, head spinning as the car slid sideways, plummeting down into the water below.

His mother’s screams echoed in the car, water slowly pooling at their feet. He looked up to his father, met with a gruesome image. His father’s head was carved at by steel, a large portion missing from his temple as the wound pumped blood onto his shoulder.

Water started pushing at the cracked windshield, eventually caving in the cracked crystals. Water rushed into the car, Mikey taking in a deep breath as the water reached the roof, swimming out the blown-open car and rushing to the surface.

Mikey was a confident swimmer, reaching the top and coughing violently. Water exited his chest, leaving his lungs empty. Sirens could be heard from far away; the paramedics wouldn’t be here for a few minutes.

Shit, his mother was still down there!

Mikey prepared to go back down, breathing in quickly and ducking back under the water. The depths were murky, his lungs protesting at the depth. His fingers met metal, then an opening. He might’ve cut his fingers on the jagged edges, but he could care less at this moment.

His mother was passed out next to his father. Mikey fumbled with the seatbelt, trying not to gag at the blood surrounding them.

He succeeded, lugging her frail figure out from where he came in. His legs kicked desperately, bringing them both into the open.

There was still no response from his mother as he brought them both to the riverside. He laid her fragile body on the ground, collapsing next to her unresponsive heart and weeping into her sodden shoulder.

***

Much to Mikey’s distaste, Brendon moved over to the sobbing boy, sitting on his lap in a comforting manner and putting his arms around his shoulders.

“What’s going on here?!” Frank, the man Brendon described was Gerard’s boyfriend. 

Mikey quietly filled him in, being brief about details. Both men sat down in front of the boys, hearts swelling as the two best friends embraced in sorrow.

Both men grumbled in the back of their throats as Brendon placed a small kiss on Gerard’s forehead.

Only Frank was supposed to kiss Gerard!

Only Mikey was allowed to be kissed by Brendon!

“Calm down guys, he’s only kissing me. He’s not sucking my dick,” both boyfriends perked up at the idea but said nothing.

Brendon shot a mischievous look at Gerard, eyebrows moving up and down. Gerard slightly nodded, pushing the other boy down by the shoulders. Brendon obliged, giddy with the thought of being punished later by his boyfriend.

Frank and Mikey were too shocked to act right away, hearing a zipper and a button. Both of the men’s mouths were open with surprise. They both shared a look, almost agreeing not to stop what was happening.

Mikey knew that Gerard was going to get a shock- Brendon’s blowjobs were soul-sucking and so good that he came in a minute the first time he went down on him.

Gerard gasped, the tip of a tongue brushing against the head of his slowly hardening cock, Frank watching in joy as Gerard gripped the edge of the table with his fingers, hissing through closed teeth.

A firm grip attached itself to the base of his cock, slowly milking it as a wet tongue continued to work at his head.

“Ah, okay, that’s enough, Brendon,” Mikey walked around the table, avoiding a revealed Gerard and pulling his boyfriend up from his knees. Brendon pouted, brushing himself off.

“But babe,” he drew out, bottom lip drawing outwards as he puppy-eyed his boyfriend. 

“Uh- if you’re fine with it, I am, Mikey," Frank stuttered out.

Mikey looked down at his boyfriend, sighing as he nodded his head. Frank clapped his hands together, obviously aroused from the thought of the two boys together.

“Let’s get somewhere a little comfier, eh?”

***

Frank believed he had broken the record for the most random and unplanned foursome ever.

Sure, he felt a little small compared to Mikey, and his ego had taken a hit, but it was worth it for his Gee Baby. 

The two boys were completely naked, Gerard clad in pantyhose and a garter belt- something that he wore around the house often. 

Gerard had expressed how unskilled he was, feeling a bit intimidated by how skilled he knew Brendon was.

“Alright, Frank, lean back and stay completely still,” Brendon ordered.

Frank wasn’t used to a dominating bottom, Gerard only having dominated him once (if you didn’t include the night before). He complied immediately, hitting the bed with a thump, member standing at attention.

“You too, Mikes.”

Mikey complied, both men laying on their backs, completely still and awaiting some form of pleasure.

“Let’s warm up,” Gerard felt confused as to what he meant, when suddenly, a pair of lips met his. To say Brendon was a skilled kisser was an understatement. Gerard felt pliant and malleable under his touch. 

“Damn,” both men gasped, propping up on their elbows to get a better view of the scene before them. Brendon pulling away first with a satisfied look on his face. 

“Now, you need to warm them up.”

Brendon kneeled down, pulling Gerard to the ground with him. Brendon grabbed Mikey by the ankles, pulling him forwards until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Gerard knew he couldn’t do that, and opted for tapping Frank’s calves, his boyfriend casting him a sympathetic look and shuffling forward.

A gasp came from Mikey as Brendon’s hand shot out, grabbing him by the base and slowly stroking. Gerard did the same thing, feeling confident that he could do that. Mikey and Frank both clutched at the shoulders of their boyfriends.

“Now, a great way to know what’s right and what’s wrong is to read their signals.”

Brendon gripped tightly, a harsh noise emitting from Mikey’s mouth, the hand on his shoulder tightening. “That was a bad signal. Noises of pleasure and firm grips are what we’re looking for.”

Gerard nodded, stroking Frank quickly and thoroughly, just the way he liked it. Brendon nodded at Gerard as Frank’s hand squeezed his shoulder lightly, his eyes screwing shut.

“Now, make sure you curl those lips over your teeth. It can hurt a lot if you don’t,” Brendon showed him his protected teeth.

“Now just suck- relax your throat and try and get as much suction as you can,” Mikey cried out as Brendon engulfed his length to the base, lips wrapping at the bottom of the ten inches of flesh without batting an eyelash.

Gerard started off much slower than that, suckling around the tip lightly. Frank moaned at this, grip squeezing his boyfriend’s shoulder tightly as he tensed up. Sure, Frank was a rough-sex man, but he could always go for a soft and sweet blowjob, especially after the incident.

Mikey and Brendon looked like they both practiced this, Mikey taking his grip off and replacing it, gripping the soft strands of Brendon’s hair tightly as he thrust upwards. Brendon visibly relaxed, meeting the uneven thrusts with vigor. The younger boy groaned as his muscles clenched around the intrusion, lips and suction creating a deadly pair.

Gerard had to coax Frank to do the same things- he had noticed the man was less inclined to be rough or take charge since the incident. He wanted Frank to dominate for the first time in months. They both needed it desperately, especially Frank.

The older man looked hesitant, fearful almost. Gerard nodded with a mouth full, relaxing around him.

Both of the other men were oblivious to the reluctance happening beside them, Brendon being happily face-fucked.

Frank motioned to Gerard, beginning to fake orgasm in his mouth. Gerard pretend-swallowed, knowing that Frank’s erection was going to die from the constant reminders of the incident.

“I’m just going to clean myself up, can you help honey?” Gerard nodded, Frank helping him up as they left the pair to finish up.

Gerard was disappointed, but in some form relieved. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin a group orgy by having a panic attack. Nothing kills boners faster than a bitch hyperventilating.

Once they were secluded, Frank brought his lips to Gerard’s, sweetly and softly. Gerard melted into his embrace, love mixing in the air.  
It wasn’t the right time for Gerard to be a part of something like that, and Frank understood that better than he did. He just hoped that one day Gerard would be good enough to partake in an act where Frank was dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN DANIEL
> 
> yeah i kinda ruined that smut for you
> 
> soz not soz lol. check out my other book, The Finding of a mate. 'tis okay, so go and read it.
> 
> -D


	22. After The Ball (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, yeah, here's what happened after the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur welcome, lol

“Gerard, Gerard, slow down,” Frank panted, back against the door as he panted harshly. The two had left the ball as quick as they could, the car ride filled with sexual tension beyond belief.

The two of them had so much to catch up on, both yearning to taste each other once again, feel each other. This had led to Gerard pinning him to their door, breath’s mingling in the crisp air of the lobby. George wasn’t there to greet the boy; Mariah was nowhere to be seen. Gerard assumed they knew what was going to go down after they made up, he didn’t blame them for their absence.

Looping his fingers through the belt buckles, he pulled Frank down the hallway and through to the bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot. He was surprised the sole of his combat boots didn’t mark or destroy the wood.

For once, Gerard felt enthralled and powerful, maybe it was to do with his edgy attire. Frank was helpless to his plot, two hands on his chest pushing him onto the bed. He shuffled himself up the mattress, resting his back on the headboard. 

Gerard shrugged off his leather jacket, chucking it over his shoulder and untying his laces hurriedly. He pulled his shoes off, throwing them aside as he stripped for his boyfriend. 

Frank hissed through his front teeth at the sight of Gerard getting undressed, mouth falling open as Gerard hurriedly pulled off his shirt, revealing his pale stomach.   
“Strip,” Gerard ordered, walking out of the room for a second, leaving Frank to get naked on his own. Of course, tonight was all about getting back at Frank- he hadn’t invited him as his date to the ball. That on its own would offend anyone. 

Humiliation was the best option in Gerard’s opinion. He grabbed the black artist’s marker- the most permanent kind you could get. Walking back to their room, he lost his shirt, revealing his black lace underwear. 

Frank was in a much worse predicament, patiently waiting naked on their bed but also extremely needy. Gerard felt powerful at that exact moment, capable of reducing this man to a quivering mess. 

Unaware of the younger man’s intentions, Frank cast a cautious look at the marker, raising an eyebrow. 

Gerard crawled onto the bed, seductively moving towards Frank, black ink in hand. Pulling off the cap, he brought the tip to Frank’s chest, writing in large, neat letters.  
‘Gerard’s bitch’. Frank had a hard time reading the font, seeing as it appeared upside down to him. Once he knew what it said, he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Really? I thought we both knew that?” Gerard giggled, reaching over him and into the bedside table, producing lubricant and storing the marker away.

“No hands, or I’ll get the handcuffs, too,” Frank nodded fearfully, threading his fingers through the soft satin sheets underneath him. Gerard hummed in content, sitting in Frank’s lap abruptly.

Frank seethed with irritation, hands clutching harder at the fabric he was laying on in an attempt to stop him from grabbing the boy on top of him. Gerard teasingly wiggled his hips, giggling as a low growl emitted from Frank.

“Hurry up, Gee,” Frank panted wildly, on the verge of cumming in his pants like a teenage boy. Gerard giggled yet again.

“Want to do the honours of taking my panties off?” Frank nodded hurriedly, fingers looping in the back of his underwear and pulling them down his legs. Gerard leaned back, helping him shuffle them down his pale figure. 

Poor Frank almost past out, the joy of witnessing a naked Gerard for the first time in months was almost too much for him. Gerard tossed the material far away, leaning back down to place a chaste kiss to Frank’s mouth.

A loud whine came from Frank as he pulled away, trying to chase Gerard’s lips with his own.

Gerard pulled away quickly, squirting some clear jelly onto one of his fingers.

“Watch,” he instructed, kneeling either side of Frank’s legs. He reached between them, slowly entering himself with a singular digit.

“Ah,” Gerard let out, his entrance tight from months of celibacy. “This is gonna hurt so much,” he muttered under his breath, hissing as he entered himself with another finger.

“Are you sure you want to do this babe? We don’t have to-“

Gerard hushed him quickly, breath slightly labored. He scissored his fingers, grunting at the stretch.

“I’m ready for this- just, try not to be rough with me, okay babe?” Frank nodded quickly, hard as ever and needy for Gerard to sit on him.

A loud moan erupted from Gerard’s mouth as he curled his fingers, Frank observing him quietly. “I’m ready, I’m ready.”

Frank almost fist-pumped, overly excited for this to happen. Gerard cast him an askew smile, reveling in the expression cast upon his boyfriend’s face. 

Gerard grasped Frank, pumping him a few times with his gelled covered fingers, Frank gasping at the slightly skilled grip.

“You want me on your dick, Frankie? Want me to ride you, huh?” Frank moaned, nodding desperately as Gerard let go of him. He watched in suspense as Gerard sat up, positioning himself over Frank’s member.

“Oh g-god, babe!” Frank gritted through his teeth, the feeling of Gerard sinking down on him overpowering. Gerard willed the bad thoughts and memories away, letting himself get lost in the pleasure.

Frank tried to stay still, fists crushing the fabric between them. Gerard could tell he was holding himself back; the pace was slow and gentle, Gerard rising before impaling himself on his boyfriend’s thick cock.

“B-babe, you can touch me if you want,” Frank made a sound of relief, hands grasping Gerard’s hips tightly. “Go ahead, fuck me onto your cock, daddy.”

He could hardly believe his ears, Gerard fulfilling his most treasured kink. “Yeah babe, you like that, are you daddy’s little whore?”

Gerard nodded wildly, fucking himself onto Frank’s cock faster. The older man helped out, bouncing the boy on his cock quickly.

“Daddy, faster, please?” Frank gripped Gerard tighter, hips meeting up with his boyfriend’s in quick succession.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he held Gerard’s hips like a vice, lifting him up and down to match his thrusts. He hadn’t found his spot yet; months had put him out of practice. He started combining jabs and rolling his hips, grunting in success as his boyfriend screamed out in pleasure.

“F-fuck, Frankie, you’re on my spot!” Gerard moaned out, grinding down onto Frank’s engorged member. 

“B-babe, you’re so… t-tight!” Frank groaned out, the noise echoing slaps of skin and womanly moans, mostly on Gerard’s part. Both of them had missed this, they had missed being so united.

A loud moan came from Gerard as he leaned over, Frank pressing down harder on his prostate. Gerard connected their lips, Frank’s tongue immediately entering his mouth. Frank groaned into the kiss.

“B-babe, you need to s-stop that,” Frank warned, eyes closed as Gerard tightened around him, wiggling his hips more and more as Frank struggled to speak words.

“What, is my daddy going to cum before me?” Frank’s eyes shot open, blazing.

“No!” He gripped at Gerard’s erection, noticing the boy taking his teeth between his lips. “I want to hear you, babe,” Gerard screamed out, legs tiring as Frank moved more to make up for the lack of movement.

They stopped bouncing, Frank grinding Gerard down onto him harder and harder, massaging his insides with his thick cock. The word’s ‘Gerard’s Bitch’ were still readable on his chest, slightly smudged from Gerard’s sweaty palms pressed on them.

“D-daddy, I’m gonna c-cum,” Frank sighed in relief, jerking faster at his boyfriend’s weeping length.

“Come on Gee, cum for daddy,” Gerard started to lose it, arms failing on him as he fell onto Frank’s chest, a victim to his harsh thrusts.

All-too-soon, Gerard was cumming. Hot stripes painted both their stomach’s, running warm down both of their bodies. Frank grunted.

“Want to cum on my face, daddy?” Frank nodded, feeling like he was in heaven. Frank got up on shaky legs, kneeling above a panting Gerard. Gerard grabbed Frank’s erection before he could do it himself, gasping at the tight grip. Gerard curled his lips, sucking on the tip. 

He remembered what Brendon said about suction, lips making a vacuum around Frank’s cock. He suckled on the tip, his hand moving around what he was too tired to fit in. 

Frank grunted, tightly gripping at Gerard’s black hair as he came, Gerard attempting to swallow it all. Most of it ended up running down his chin. 

Gerard didn’t exactly like the taste, but it was Frank, so he swallowed dutifully. Frank almost got hard again from the sight of Gerard, his own seed running down his chin.

Walking to the bathroom, he came back with a washcloth, wiping down an almost-passed-out Gerard. They both reeked of sex, the smell clinging to the air around them, but he could care less. He simply flopped down next to Gerard, falling asleep next to him.

***

Frank woke up before Gerard did. Grabbing a nearby robe, he tied it around himself.

Walking to the closet, he pulled out a small box. Glancing back at Gerard, he sighed. Putting it back on the shelf, he got changed into his work clothes. He kissed Gerard on the forehead sweetly, the boy stirring from the action.

“I’m going to work, babe. See you this afternoon,” Gerard grunted in response, pulling the sheets further over himself. Frank chuckled under his breath, kissing him softly on the lips before pulling on his shoes and tying his tie.

Grabbing an apple, he made his way to his car, chucking the apple in the bin before entering the luxury sports car. The engine revved to life, pulling him out of the garage and onto the street.

Today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, i need some holy water.


	23. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's inside that little velvet box?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;);););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););)

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Frank was nowhere to be seen, and Gerard had gotten back from an early morning at work tired as ever. It had been a busy day, Josh almost incapacitated with a massive hangover, which left all the work to Gerard.

He huffed, setting his apron down on the kitchen counter before fixing himself something to eat.

A small post-it note was on the fridge, the dull yellow catching his attention. He immediately recognised the scrawl as Frank’s handwriting.

Dear Gerard,

Hey honey, ur probs wondering where I am. Go 2 where you 1st got in my car. Change in2 something nice.

xofrnk

Gerard had no clue what he meant by that, but decided not to question it. Walking to their bedroom, he pulled out a nice pair of black jeans and a leather jacket, opting for a pair of slender converse rather than his chunky combat boots. 

Lining his eyes lightly with eye pencil, he smiled at his reflection, grabbing his things and hollering for George. The servant came sooner than expectant, ushering Gerard to the limousine and opening the door.

“I’m guessing that Frank has planned something special for you guys?” George asked after Gerard told him where they needed to go. Gerard nodded.

“He’s always up to something, that’s why I love him,” George smiled, winding up the partition so Gerard could have some peace and quiet.

Once they arrived, Gerard didn’t wait for George, jumping out of the car and onto a disappointingly empty street. George idled the car by the curb.

Gerard sighed, wasn’t he supposed to meet him here? Upon further observation, Gerard noticed a white envelope taped to the street post. Impatiently, he tore it open, his eyes falling upon a letter. There was a key attached to the note, the shiny object confusing him.

Dear Gerard,

Hey honey, you were probably expecting me to be here. Sorry! There are a few things you need to do first before we can meet up.

Go to my building and ask for a package for Gerard at the front desk. There are some things there you’ll need, but don’t open it until you get to a bathroom.

xofrnk

Gerard smiled, Frank’s little games were entertaining him in a way he’s never experienced before. The little clues and gifts along the way brought a smile to his face. He entered the limousine once again, asking George to drop him off at Frank’s building and wait there.

George nodded, the car pulling up in front of the tower in under three minutes.

He was too impatient, bolting out of the vehicle and into the fancy lobby as fast as he could. He probably looked a little weird; it wasn’t every day that you saw a slightly-emo gay man run through a place filled with heterosexual businessman.

The lady at the front desk recognised him immediately, reaching under the counter and producing a white parcel, shooting the man a knowing smile. Gerard blushed, rushing back to the limousine as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sliding the partition up quite rudely, he worked at tearing the package open, revealing a pile of fabric and a note laying on top.

Dear Gerard,

Too much suspense for you? I know you must be tired, there’s only a little way to go. Put these on- or not, depends how hard you wanna fuck tonight. Meet me on the balcony after you put the boots on that are in the closet. I have a couple of surprises for you.

xofrnk

A fierce blush coated his pale cheeks at Frank’s wording. He put the note aside, spreading out the clothes that came with it.

Gerard blushed. He knew Frank was kinky, but holy shit, this was something else. 

There was a trench coat and crotchless shiny leather panties with fishnet stockings. The pre-existing redness of his cheeks were multiplied by ten.

Pulling down the privacy guard, he told George where to go, flicking it back up and shuffling off his clothes. The flames licking at the skin of his face didn’t go away, especially when he realised that the underwear left his… parts completely uncovered. The opening went all the way to just under the back of the waistband, leaving him entirely exposed. 

The stockings were thigh-high and clipped onto the bottom of his underwear. His legs were soft and newly shaven, toenails and fingernails painted black.

A few loose items fell out of the wrapping, Gerard observing the expensive red lipstick carefully. His eyes widened once he read the price, hurriedly applying it as the car pulled into their street, the house visible at the end of the road.

Running to the front- he made sure to not tear his stockings- he barged through the front door, running to their room.

Boots, boots, where are the fucking boots? There!

Gerard rejoiced, pulling on the thigh-high boots. Damn, Frank was in for it. The tall heel accented his legs in the best way possible, the leather skirting the bottom of his short coat. 

Taking a deep breath, he moved towards the balcony, opening the door and stepping through to reveal…

No one.

No one was there. A look of puzzlement crossed over his face, wasn’t he supposed to meet Frank here?

A sigh of relief came from his mouth as two arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back until he was flush with a warm body.

Frank twirled Gerard around, one arm bracketing the small of his back as he dipped him backwards, Gerard’s eyes bugging as he was lowered back. Frank leaned forward, breath tickling Gerard’s neck as he kissed over his collarbone, slowly making his way to his jawline as he showered his delicate skin in kisses. 

For a moment, Gerard almost forgot about what he was wearing. Frank made his way to the corner of his mouth, kissing the skin there once before connecting their lips properly.

Gerard melted against Frank, gasping against his lips as a tongue dived into his mouth, exploring and brushing against his own. Gerard parted their lips for a moment.

“F-frank, what did you want to ask me?” Frank brought them back up to a stand, arms still encompassing Gerard’s hips. He brought them closer, mumbling against his red swollen lips.

Frank’s mind darted to the small velvet box in the back pocket of his pants, the square digging in to his flesh, reminding him of what he came to do.

“Doesn’t matter, let me fuck you,” at that moment, Gerard realised what his boyfriend was wearing. Frank was shirtless, tattoos on show, his tie still hanging loosely around his neck (Gerard had an inkling of why he left it on). 

Reaching up to the buttons of his coat, Gerard slowly walking backwards through the open door as he unbuttoned his jacket. He reached the last one, unlooping it and shrugging the coat off of his shoulders.

Frank swore under his breath, eyes marvelling at the underwear he bought him. He followed him through the door, swinging it shut behind him. Gerard pushed him against it, fingers finding purchase on his tie as he brought their lips together, gasping as Frank’s hands found themselves on his ass, kneading the flesh there.

“P-please, Frankie,” Gerard gritted through his teeth, Frank looping the boy’s legs around his waist, the younger man groaning as his bare crotch pressed against his boyfriend’s clothed one.

“Want me to fuck you, huh? Like the skank you are?” Gerard nodded, desperately grinding on Frank. 

“Please, pants… o-off, ah,” Gerard moaned desperately, stepping down so Frank could unbuckle his belt. His pants pooled around his ankles, something falling out of the pocket.

It was a box. Frank didn’t know that it had fallen into plain view, kissing down Gerard’s neck. Gerard stayed frozen, unresponsive as Frank sucked marks into the pale curve of his neck.

After a while, Frank noticed that Gerard wasn’t functioning properly. Holding him at arm’s length, he scrutinised Gerard’s gaze, following it to the floor.

“Shit- Gerard, um, it’s for a friend, I-I…” Frank stuttered over his mouth, wincing as Gerard leaned down and picked it up. His slender fingers brushed over the velvet, propping the lid open.

Frank expected a bad reaction to come from Gerard. I mean, an engagement ring fell out of his back pocket just before they were going to have sex- also, why didn’t he propose earlier?

Gerard gasped as his eyes fell upon a silver ring, the metal shiny, swirls encircling a shining emerald. The design was so different to a traditional band, weird and quirky in a good way, kind of like their relationship.

“Gerard Way, will you… marry me?” Frank got down on one knee, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘yeah I know, how incredibly fucking cheesy’.

A stray tear fell from the corner of his eye, putting one hand out in front of him  
.  
“Yes, yes you motherfucker!” Frank grinned, sliding the ring over Gerard’s finger, sighing in relief as it was a perfect fit. He stood up, taking Gerard in his arms as the newly-wed couple embraced.

Gerard was full-on sobbing now, eyes filling with tears and body wracking with emotion. Frank ‘aw’ed him, patting his back.

“Now, I hate to ask Mrs. Iero, but can we fuck now?” Gerard giggled, Frank pouting as he shook his head.

“I need to tell Brendon and Mikey! And I have to update my facebook status and I need to tell Josh and Tyler and ‘Trick and oh my god there’s so much to do!”

Frank sighed, condemned to blue balls as Gerard rushed to his phone, typing quickly and snapping shots of his ring, sending it to all of his friends.

“Babe, shouldn’t we be cautious about publicity? I mean,” Frank worried, biting his thumbnail. Gerard’s next words comforted him, and made him laugh too.

“FUCK PUBLICITY, I’m Mrs-Fucking-Iero!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;);););)
> 
> hope you enjoyed, comment, kudos and bookmark so I know u do
> 
> peace out ma blitches
> 
> -D


	24. MY NEW BOOK IM WORKIN ON

hEY DUDES

wats going on

i know its been a whole four days since i uploaded but there's a reason for that

i realised this book has been dragging on for a while, and the story line is slowly being lost, so the next chapter might be the last. I'll include an epilogue, maybe.

i meant to tell you guys, im writing a new fic, and i need your opinions before i get too into it

Smut level:

1\. SEX EVERY SCENE, I WANT SEX ALL THE TIME

2\. eh, i want some smexy times, but not a lot, i prefer story

3\. same as Let's Talk About Business (Over Coffee)

4\. NO SEX I AM A CLOSET GAY CHRISTIAN WHO WANTS TO SIN BUT KINDA WANT TO GET INTO HEAVEN SO JUST FLUFF

Story type:

1\. Ghost Frank, gerard can see ghosts

2\. abused frank, feminine gerard

3\. mafia frank, victim gerard

4\. supernatural type-thingy

5\. They meet at a party

 

xoxo -D


	25. DISREGARD MY LAST

It's late, and I've realised something.

I am so unhappy with how this book ended, it's depressing.

I shouldn't just crank out a 1000 word chapter and leave it there! I'm so stupid.

This story means so much more than a summary, and I realised I want it to end in a place that is worth the read. I can't let this book amount to nothing.

So I'm writing a chapter, and I'm making this book a series that will include Mikey/Brendon and Pete/Patrick and Josh/Tyler backstories. 

I hope I don't screw this up.

Love

-D


	26. Sneak Peak Of Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finishing the chapter tomorrow, hope you enjoy this little window into the ending!

SNEAK PEAK

“Hey, Tabitha.”

Her blood ran cold in her veins, looking up at the person sitting opposite, behind the glass. She almost dropped the phone that was clutched against her ear, the beautiful man in front of her chilling her to the bone.

“What do you want, Gerard?!” She snapped, noticing her love standing a stride behind him. She bristled as Frank rested a hand on his shoulder, hazel depths diminishing her tough guy act.

“I just wanted to check how things are in prison; are you liking your stay?” There was no way this man was that cowardly boy Frank took in. If she didn’t hate him so much she would’ve said he was glorious-looking, elegant even. But she did despise the figure sitting opposite her. He had everything she wanted, everything she was born to have.

A twitch ran through her, eyes squeezing shut.

“I’m not supposed to be here, prison is no place for a lady like me,” She flicked her once-straightened hair over her shoulder, the damaged and fading strands coming loose in her hands. She brushed them off, sulking in her chair like a toddler. 

“Oh, but it is. All people like you belong here.”

Frank ushered the boy up, moving him away from the glass and leaving space for the next visitor.

Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol cliffhangerz
> 
> -D


	27. Ray's Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the places you'll go, the people you'll see, things you'll want to be. When it all comes to a head, how will the story end?

“Ray! Please, you’ve got to get me out of here!”

Ray shook his head, taking a seat. He laid his arms on the cold bench, the laminate chilling the undersides of his arms. He wasn’t getting goose bumps from the cold surface.

The woman sat across from him was his everything. He didn’t understand why she kept lusting after his friend. Wasn’t he good enough for her? He shared his house, his dogs, his heart with her. Yet all she gave him was a broken heart and an empty home.

“You belong here, Tabitha. You know that,” he sighed. She rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and huffing.

“This isn’t fair! It’s all because of that bitch,” she exclaimed wildly, pointing a shaking finger at Gerard. The man stepped behind Frank, his arms looping around his waist and pulling him closer.

“Stop that. Gerard did nothing. He’s allowed to love his fiancée.”

She shook her head, wild eyes averting to the guard stationed next to her. The man in uniform looked concerned, taking a step towards her. She was obviously startled by the movement. Her whole body flinched, thin arms tensing on the tabletop. The guard reached down to his belt, close to his taser.

Like a snake, she coiled up into herself, top lip curling up in a threatening expression. Before the man could respond, she lunged, clawing wildly at the man’s face.

Suddenly, the security guard brandished his stun gun, bringing it up against Tabitha’s stomach.

“No!” Ray cried out, slamming himself against the glass. He watched helplessly as his wife shook, volts and volts of direct current coursing through her body.

“For fucks’ sake, stop tasing her!” Frank yelled, pulling Ray away from the glass.

It was too late. The security guard scurried out of the room. Someone came back, asking them to leave immediately. Frank secured Gerard’s waist with his arm, dragging him away from the scene. Paramedics flooded the room, and the last glimpse over his shoulder showed a grim-looking doctor hunched over the now-lifeless blonde body.

Once they were in the car park, Ray hunched over, crying. 

“Ray… I’m so sorry, this is all my fault,” Gerard cried, pushing his face into Frank’s shoulder as the man hushed him, rubbing his back. Tabitha was always a bitch to him, but he provoked her. He shouldn’t have been there. Maybe if he wasn’t she would still be alive and Ray would be-

“Gerard, it’s n-not your fault, okay?” Ray spoke, wiping stray liquid from his cheeks. “She was… I loved her, but she didn’t love me.”

“Ray,” Frank sighed. “I shouldn’t have been there; we shouldn’t have come. I’m sure she is okay-“

“She’s fucking dead, Frank!” Ray shouted, gesturing wildly in the air. He straightened up, walking away from the two sobbing figures and hopping into his car. Frank clutched tighter to Gerard, flinching at the squeak of Ray’s car abruptly leaving the parking lot, rubber coming loose in the form of a skid mark.

“Shhh, it’s okay Gee, it’s okay.”

***

Gerard sighed, licking at the seal of the envelope, cringing at the glue dissolving in his mouth. Pressing the paper closed, he handed it to George.

“On the front step. Same place as usual,” George nodded, happy to do anything he could for his ex-employers.

He left the study, traipsing down the halls until he stopped in front of Frank’s big office door. He could hear the click of a calculator from behind the thick wood. Raising his fist, he knocked quietly on the door three times before he heard a muttered ‘come in’.

“Aww, there’s my handsome businessman,” Gerard gushed, striding over to where Frank sat at his desk and placing his hands on his husband’s shoulders.

“You seem a bit tense Frankie, let me loosen you up a bit,” he giggled as his fingers worked out the kinks in Frank’s shoulders. 

An audible sigh came from Frank as he leaned into the touch. “Fuck.”

“What is it, baby?”

“I can never get any fucking work done when you bring your sexy ass in here.”

***  
“Fuck, there’s another envelope on the doorstep again Mikey!” Brendon called out, picking up the weighted mail and bringing it to the living room of their new apartment where Mikey was sprawled out on the couch.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Mikey sighed, snatching the paper from his boyfriend’s hands. His jaw dropped open as he looked at the contents, rifling the individual slips of paper between his long slender fingers. “Five-thousand dollars!”

“Again?” Brendon questioned, pouncing onto the couch and snatching away the money. “Fuck yeah! I want some new leggings.”

Mikey grunted. “Please no more fucking leggings.”

Brendon frowned. “Why? I should be allowed to wear whatever the fuck I want!” Mikey sighed.

“Not this again, for fucks sake.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing, I-“

“No, tell me! What’s wrong with my fucking leggings!”

Mikey growled, pinning both of Brendon’s wrists in one large hand. “It gives me way too many awkward boners!” The room went silent, a heavy blush settling along Mikey’s cheeks. Brendon burst out into laughter.

“Oh my god! Are you seriously that embarrassed? Oh this is hilarious!” Brendon giggled, wiggling from Mikey’s grip and darting out of the room. Mikey rested against the back of the couch, waiting a few minutes before going into their bedroom.

“Brenny, come on-“

Mikey gasped. Brendon was ass-up on the bed, wearing the most delicious looking yoga pants he had ever seen. The sight went straight to his dick.

“Now you’re just asking for it.”

***

“Petey, we got another envelope!” Patrick called out, bringing the envelope inside.

“Fuck yeah!” Patrick heard, “I need some new tats!” He rolled his eyes. Pete did not need more tattoos.

He found him in the kitchen, watching the news. Opening the envelope, he took the money out, splitting the cash in two and storing one half away in his wallet. He turned around.

“What’re you looking at Petey?” Patrick asked, receiving no reply from an obviously stunned Pete. He looked up at the TV screen that had his attention captured by a news reporter dressed in a starched collared shirt and tie.

“Local prison inmate Tabitha Toro died yesterday after being tased by a security guard. Onlookers said that the female displayed violent behaviour before she was incapacitated. Paramedics arrived immediately, taking her to the infirmary where she was confirmed dead. Ray Toro, her husband, has delivered a statement.”

Pete and Patrick gasped simultaneously.

“My wife… died unfortunately. But it doesn’t excuse what she did.

My friends are forever scarred by her wrongdoings. I have seen the aftermath first hand; I’ve seen what she did.

Gerard is the most amazing man I have ever met. Frank is a lucky guy. That man is just so… caring. He cares about everyone and everything that surrounds him, regardless of how they treat him.

He felt guilty when Tabitha died, even though she had attempted to ruin everything in his life. All this time I had been so blinded. She never told me why Frank had fired her, or why she came home with blood under her fingernails. When she was caught in the act I had to draw the line.

It was so unacceptable. Gerard had to have counselling because of her plan to pit lovers against one another. Those two have proven that couples can stay together, regardless of what happens, if you are honest and caring, and love each other.”

***

“I love you, Frank,” Gerard sighed, curling tighter into his embrace.

“I love you too, Gee baby… and you know, Ray was right.”

Gerard looked up into his eyes with a puzzled expression.

“You are the most amazing person ever. I am so glad to have you in my life.”

Gerard blushed, leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“And to think, months ago you were a homeless barista with a cellphone, one outfit and no home.”

A worried look cast itself over Gerard’s eyes.

“Frank?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I want one.”

“Want what?”

“A baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH  
> MY  
> GOD  
> FINALLY
> 
> JESUS I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I WAS WORKING ON MY TWO NEW BOOKS (CHECK THEM OUT THEY'RE BOTH AS EQUALLY SMUTTY) BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE MY LACK OF A BRAIN
> 
> IT ENDED
> 
> ITS DONE
> 
> FOUR MONTHS OF WRITING AND I CAN HAPPILY BE DONE WITH THIS
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY IN THE COMMENTS
> 
> XOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO
> 
> -D


End file.
